Parallel: Fire Emblem Fates
by OCfan11
Summary: He has a lot of problems. Three problems are more than existentially life-changing then he cares to think about. The first is that he cares. The second is the woman ruining the script. The third is that she's not actually ruining it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He jerks back in his seat, almost falling out of it. Again.

Corrin's eyes are wide as he tries to adjust to the low candle light. The Reset leaves everything off quilter for quite some time. It takes the white haired man a half hour of deep breathing and staring blankly at the scroll on the table before he can think clearly. With a resigned sigh, Corrin picks up scroll and unwinds it. His red eyes scan the page, reading his script. His teeth grind, but he already accepted his role last reset. There is nothing he can do to change chapter five.

The young man wishes he won't have to go through this chapter a third time. Too bad his reference point in time is the night before Queen Mikoto's death. He can only be grateful that the point of reference isn't back in the isolated castle he grew up in. Though, even if this is his second reset, Corrin doesn't like waking up in Hoshido. Who can he turn to here, when he wakes up scared? The siblings he was raised with aren't here. There is no Felicia, Jakob, or Gunter to sit and have tea with. Lilith is in the Deeprealm and alive once again.

He takes comfort that everyone is alive, for at least a few more hours. He has nightmares almost every night, seeing deaths of the people he has come to love.

The young man's boss leaves him a note at the bottom of the scroll. It is different from the last reset, but he expects that. His boss explains the final route is open, and it is still his choice on which path he takes. His boss also includes information about his female counterpart. Corrin realized a long time ago that he doesn't care about her. The lady in his place, in a parallel world, has nothing to do with him. He has no pity for that woman, and he thinks he never will.

(He reads the note, and can only pity her.)

Corrin rubs his left forearm. It is an old habit, but it keeps him focused as he finishes reading the note. His boss does not deliver any cheerier news. Corrin puts the scroll back on the table, and runs his hands through his hair.

He doesn't want to do this again.

He does not want to do this again.

Please, don't make him do all of it again.

He can't choose a side.

He cares.

Oh, he cares so much.

 _Please, not again._

Nobody hears Corrin's silent pleas, and no one sees him cry.

Corrin only hopes this final route doesn't break him in the ways the first two routes did.

;;;

()

 _Congratulations on making your way through both sides of the story. Unfortunately, that was not the last path available. You can still choose your own fate, but be warned that I may not be able to help you reset for a while after you've finished. With barely any news on resolving the distortions, and your female counterpart using her panic button, work has been backing up._

 _Speaking of female 'Corrin', she has been permanently removed from her timeline, forcing it to end on the Nohr route. According to her, she fell in love in her last reset and wished to go back. Believing I could help, she used her panic button before the reset._

 _I trust I do not need to tell you how terrible those ideas are. To make sure you understand the seriousness, though, I must stress the issues again. Once the world has reset, you have erased the future and are rewriting history. The panic button is for emergencies only, and it is very likely you will never return to the world. Finally, it is hard to go through a world and not make some connections, but please refrain from the further harm that will come to your emotional state if you fall in love._

 _Female 'Corrin' should have a replacement while you continue your current path._

 _I have one last request to ask you. There is a woman with black hair and red eyes who has been spotted across a few places with distortions. If you see her, please grab her and use your panic button. I will try my best to return you to the world you are in, but it is very important that we stop these distortions, and I believe getting her would help us._

 _Good luck, 'Corrin'._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: This story started as a fun fix-it for the revelations route, and ended up being an actual thing with more character interaction and a deeper plot then it should have. I cannot express enough thanks to my friend who has helped hash through this with me. Our chats are the reason I started this story, and the reason I have inspiration to finish it. Thank you.**

 **Warning: Azura-bashing. It is a thing. It will happen in this story. Sorry.**

 **Thank you for reading. I sincerely hope people enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Kill me if you want," Azura chokes out, wrapping her hands around the dragon arm pinning her to the ground, "but… do it as yourself."

For the first time, Corrin has enough rage in him to kill her.

He just wants it all to _stop_. There is always so much _pain_ when he first turns into a dragon. There is _always so much pain_ when he turns back. He will have to take the stupid _Yato_ and then he will have to make a choice and _it's going to kill him no matter what he chooses_.

He wants the Hoshido siblings to stop looking at him like they are now. He can see Ryoma, hand on his sword, Raijinto, looking conflicted and betrayed. All Corrin sees when looking the eldest Hoshido is _Raijinto being stabbed through Ryoma's chest_. Sakura stares at Corrin with watery eyes, but all the dragon can see is _her starving herself in a dirty cell_.

He wants them all to stop, because he couldn't do anything. He can't do anything, over and over again. It's not his fault – _even if it feels like it is_ – and he wishes they could believe him. He wants to shout, _stop looking at me_.

And Azura – _stupid, f******, Azura_ – keeps her grip relaxed and face blank as she waits. All Corrin can see is her reaching for him, begging him to smile for her one last time before she disappears. Azura, who has done nothing – _absolutely nothing_ – to help him besides giving him a stone he can buy at a shop. The one woman with all the answers, the woman with sometimes _horrible_ ideas, and the woman who never sings anything but a song that slowly kills her.

Corrin wants them all to stop looking at him.

Not for the first time, he wishes he isn't the main character.

All these people watching him have done nothing to earn his anger. So, he turns it away from them. Corrin releases the blue haired woman, and steps back. His scream is a roar, mixing pain and rage as he transitions back into a human.

(As he crouches on the ground, he is grateful it isn't like the first time ( _oh, G**, the first time_ ).)

Corrin doesn't want to go through all of this again.

It's the inhuman part of him that forces the man to continue with the chapter.

It's the human part of him that can't meet the others' eyes when they all go through the motions.

;;;

()

 _Queen Mikoto is a woman Corrin would love to call mother._

 _Camilla has been the leading, lady figure in his life, but she is his older sister and rarely around the castle he called home. All his maids are younger than him, and are closer to best friends than role models. Growing up in this world, he never had anything close to a mother._

 _It is strange, watching the queen of the rivaling land welcome him with open arms._

 _That's why it hurts all the more, watching her jump in front of a blow meant for him._

 _Corrin screams and a part of him_ breaks _at watching the woman die in his arms. He doesn't even realize the plot is forcing him to continue until it all rushes on him._

 _There is so much –_ pain, anger, fear, shame, tearing _apart – forced upon him that it takes him a better half of the massacre he's delivering to realize he is a dragon. Even then, he continues. The first woman to treat him like a son, not an object or friend or sibling, needs to be avenged._

 _When all the enemies are dead, Corrin stands on all fours as a dragon and tries to get his head around everything that has just happened. Then Azura walks up and attacks him with her song._

 _With more pain and less sanity, Corrin grabs her and slams her to the ground. He just wants her to stop because he needs to_ think _. He needs time to process, and everything is moving too_ fast _and it all_ hurts _._

" _Kill me if you want," Azura chokes out, wrapping her hands around the arm that pins her to the ground, "but… do it as yourself."_

 _Corrin freezes, feeling everything but the pain leave his mind. The world is suddenly a lot clearer, and he moves back. The young man catches a glimpse of the eldest and youngest Hoshido siblings before the pain overtakes him._

 _When the pain is gone, Corrin is on all fours as a human. He's reliving the first memory he has of this world, and watches the man who fathered the Hoshido siblings die in front of him._

;;;

()

 _Corrin jerks back in his seat, almost falling out of it._

 _He blinks lazily, his mind hazy from resetting for the first time since coming to this world. He can tell he is still in Hoshido, the air feels cleaner and lighter. How far back in the story he is, is uncertain._

 _Gathering his bearings, Corrin looks down at the scroll that lies in front of him. Last time he read it, it told of his imminent reset. He unrolls it, eyes widening as it has a full script written onto it. A simple note on the bottom is from his boss. He reads the whole thing, and then puts the scroll down without a word. Corrin runs his hands through his hair, and squeezes his eyes shut. He wants to pretend that the words written on the scroll aren't there. Too bad; he knows better than to ignore his boss._

 _Queen Mikoto must die, and he must watch her die in his arms once again._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

This entire scene is a nightmare.

Corrin has known many people who wish they could go back to a pivotal moment in their life and redo it. (He knows how they feel, because he is one of them.) He doesn't pity them, and sometimes prays that people never find themselves back at pivotal moments in life.

It's h***.

Repeating an abrupt, unforgiving moment that shapes your future is true h***.

So, Corrin looks between the two sides, sees his two older brothers, and wonders if he is in h***.

The world fades to black as the nightmare of his life continues. He is presented with three choices, instead of two.

 **Defend Hoshido**

(Such an impulsive choice.)

 **Fight with Nohr**

(A silly wish.)

 **Refuse to choose a side**

Corrin's mouth opens in a silent gasp.

It looks too good to be true, and it probably is, but he reaches a hand out and selects his choice.

He loves his family in Nohr. Twenty years old, and fifteen years spent growing up in a tower and being loved by only people from Nohr. He will forever regret his first time making the choice.

He has grown to love the family he made in Hoshido; the people he was meant to grow up with. The land that is so bountiful you never go hungry, even after days on the road. He will forever regret the placid role he played as slaughter happened around him in his second choice.

"I…" the world fades into colour and he can see the hopeful, insistent looks on his older brothers' faces. "I won't betray anyone."

He watches with growing horror as their faces turn blank, cold, and stony.

;;;

()

 _He died._

 _And then he was standing at a cliff, watching the lives of everyone he loved continue without him._

 _The fairy showing him these futures wasn't even half done when they were interrupted._

 _His boss came from the shade of the forest and offered him a choice. Finish watching these memories, jump into the whirlpool beneath the cliff, and go to whatever afterlife he believed in… or continue to live, and help keep time and space in order._

 _Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he chose to jump._

 _He doesn't kid himself, though. He wasn't – and still isn't – ready to die._

;;;

()

 _Queen Mikoto is dead, and it's all Nohr's fault._

 _That's all Corrin can think about as he stares between his brothers for the first time. This choice is easy for him, still feeling the anger and pain of that first dragon transformation. The thoughts swirling through Corrin's head repeat, stuck in a loop that shines Nohr in a bad light. It isn't hard, though. Years of resentment and anger are all there, bubbling at his surface. The only reason he hasn't snapped yet is because of his family_ – the one who raised him – _staring at him with hopeful and begging expressions. He is going to disappoint them, and it is going to kill him._

 _But Queen Mikoto is dead, and Nohr is to blame._

 _It is not the only reason Corrin picks Hoshido first. Corrin has spent his life in the middle of nowhere. He has spent his life in a castle his supposed_ father _locked him in. His siblings had the rare visit for most of his childhood, and sometimes it feels they had come less now that they are older._

 _He felt so isolated and lonely in the castle. Even Jakob and Felicia, his two closest friends, never stayed in his castle all the time. They were allowed to shop,_ _to_ leave _, and got called to the capital when parties and events went on. Lilith was there even less than them, sometimes going on trips for months at a time. Gunter, the closest thing Corrin had to a real father, had duties to attend to and could never stick around. Other attendants at the castle-in-the-middle-of-nowhere were switched out regularly before Corrin could get to know them well._

 _There was so much built up anger and resentment that choosing Hoshido is the easy choice…_

… _Until Corrin comes to regret it._

;;;

()

 _He just wants for everything to be okay._

 _With all the pain and death siding with Hoshido caused, Corrin thinks that it can't possibly be worse in Nohr. He picks the siblings he grew up with, and the family he made in Hoshido - before the reset - loses their minds. He can't take back the choice now, no matter how much pain he is in. Every blow against the Hoshido siblings rips him apart inside, and Corrin has to take a step back to not break down on the battle field._

 _He has so many suspicions on how this could end, but he has more hope that this route will end better than Hoshido's._

 _He wishes it will end better._

 _Oh, how he wishes, with every part of him that is being torn, with every blow he delivers, that it will end better._

 _At the end of the first battle, after Hoshido has fled and before the long route of siding with Nohr, Corrin hugs Elise and struggles not to cry. The girl is delighted and hugs him back, unaware of the fact that Corrin is just reminding himself that_ she is alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He sees it with his own eyes; the eldest siblings of the rivaling nations trying to frame the other for Corrin refusing to choose a side. Yet, Corrin can't believe how far this choice has already gone to destroying his wish for a happy ending.

"Xander! Ryoma!" Corrin shouts, watching in horror as his older brothers draw their weapons and ready for battle.

 _\- Xander holds still for just a second, and Corrin misses the understanding in his eyes. Yato does not miss its target –_

 _\- Ryoma says he trusts Corrin. The older brother's eyes hold a plea, for Corrin to lead them to a safer world, before the light in his eyes fade –_

Lost in his memories, Corrin misses his chance to stop them.

"Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Corrin without a fight," Xander says, glaring down from atop his horse. "It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?"

"Prepare yourself, then," Ryoma says, glaring back at the man atop the horse without a shred of fear. "I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my brother!"

"Please," Corrin cries in desperation, "both of you stop! We can still try-"

The older brothers scream, and go to attack each other.

Corrin lunges, ready to try and stop them and - _oh please no, not again, no, not again_ \- Azura grabs his arm before he can take a step. Corrin takes shallow breaths, trying not to let the battles starting in front of him startle his outward appearance. Inside, he's a broken mess.

But what else is new?

"We have to get them to listen," Corrin says to Azura.

"I have an idea…" Azura replies. Her voice is calm, even, and airy. Corrin can already feel the regret churning in his stomach. "Why don't we attack the groups closest to us?"

Corrin has a decent amount of reasons on why that would not be a good idea.

"If we defeat the leaders, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us," Azura continues.

Corrin thinks they could very well ignore them, since two armies are battling on the field. A group from either side may be missed, but not completely noticed by the angry heirs fighting further away.

"It's the only plan we have," Corrin mutters. He turns to Azura and makes sure to state his commands to complying with her plan. "Don't kill anyone."

Azura's only reaction is to raise an eyebrow. She does not show any emotion otherwise, not that he is surprised. She nods her consent.

Corrin draws his sword, but halts at the sound of footsteps. He turns his back to the armies fighting each other, and sees a head of pink hair run towards him.

"Phew!" the pink haired maid grabs Corrin's arm. The man relaxes, relief shining in his eyes at the sight of a staff in her other hand. "I made it in time. Lord Corrin, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Felicia," Corrin breathes.

His best friend smiles shakily at him. "I was so worried when you disappeared. I spent all my time trying to figure out where you went! It took a while, but I've finally caught up with you."

"Felicia," Corrin cuts in. He slips a small smile and grabs the hand on his arm. "I'm glad to see you safe."

Felicia smiles brightly, eyes shifting nervously to the battle ahead of them. "I don't know what's going on, but you can count on me to help!"

"Thank you," Corrin says, releasing her hand and stepping towards the fights ahead. "I'm grateful to have you here."

Azura makes a noise, directing their attention from their three person group towards the feuding armies.

"So…" Felicia drawls out, "who exactly are we fighting?"

Corrin grimaces. He shifts his eyes across the field, spying the two opposing leaders close to them. "The short version is…" His eyes flick to Felicia, and then Azura. Corrin starts walking forwards. "We're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now."

"You can't be serious!" Felicia shouts, causing two soldiers nearby to stop fighting at her sudden exclamation. They back off, watching as Felicia runs up and cuffs Corrin's shoulder with her staff (by accident). The pink haired woman huffs but pulls out her throwing daggers with her free hand. "What have you gotten yourself into, milord?" She huffs, though doesn't stop walking after Corrin. "But I suppose it doesn't matter. Your enemies are my enemies. I promise you can count on me!"

A dagger whizzes by Corrin's shoulder, stabbing into the neck of a nearby wyvern.

Corrin smiles back at one of his closest friends. "Thank you, Felicia. Though I do ask you keep the injuries they sustain to _healable_."

"Of course, Lord Corrin," Felicia says with a small bow. Her next dagger halts the wyvern, leaving it for Corrin to strike down.

Azura hesitates at the back of the group, her face impassive and thoughts hidden behind unbearably thick walls. She starts a small dance, encouraging the small group that they are to keep fighting.

Finding themselves against the leaders of each army's forward commander, the small group of three needs all the help they can get.

;;;

()

" _Felicia!" nine year old Corrin whines and clutches his shoulder._

" _I'm not healing that," six year old Felicia says, sticking out her tongue at him. She draws her staff back for another whap._

" _Felicia," Gunter warns. "That is no way for a maid to behave."_

" _But he started it!" Felicia cries, pointing to the white haired boy on the couch. "He won't stay still!"_

" _Don't worry, Gunter," Corrin gives a fake laugh, hoping to give his friend some leniency. "It is my fault. Felicia has all the right, as my healer."_

 _Gunter sighs, turning away from the two and walking towards the large door. "I expect to see you on the terrace in an hour, Felicia."_

" _Yes, sir!" Felicia shouts after him. She waits until the door is completely closed before hitting Corrin in the shoulder again. "You made him leave in the middle of our lesson!"_

" _Um, ow," Corrin says, rubbing his now-bruised shoulder. "But hey, that must mean he trusts you to heal me! Look at the bright side, Felicia! You can fight and heal wounds!"_

 _Corrin helps the small girl up to sit on the large couch with him. She pokes his bruising shoulder. "I'm still not healing that."_

" _Felicia," Corrin groans. It quickly turns into a yelp when Felicia tangles her legs and knocks him into the cushions, the original bruises on his arms stinging. Felicia's staff flies away, and shatters into splinters as it hits the wall. Corrin gapes at the sight. Then, he feels shaking above him. His gaping turns to worry as he hugs the sobbing, pink haired girl. "No - ow - don't cry! We'll get you a brand new healing staff next time Gunter goes out! No, no, no, no, don't cry! Come on, Felicia, don't cry! Ow! You know how easily those things break. Please, please, please, stop crying!"_

 _The next day, Felicia heals Corrin's shoulder with her new Heal staff._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Traitor.

It isn't as if he hasn't been called one before. Every Reset has meant he becomes a traitor to someone. This time, it is to both Hoshido and Nohr. Strangely, it doesn't hurt more with both of them turning their backs on him.

Xander, in his anger and pain, is at least blunt about it. Corrin is now a traitor, no ifs, ands, or buts. Camilla stares at him with her an arm slightly outstretched, as if she wants to pull him to her. Leo's face is cold and shut off, but Corrin can see his younger sibling clenching his hands into fists around his tomb to hide their shaking. And Elise… Corrin can't look at her as tear tracks and shock stain her face.

Ryoma is fancier with his wording, claiming Corrin as the enemy while staring at the white haired man as if he is the ultimate traitor. Hinoka is crying as she grits her teeth, not ready to lose him like this. Takumi's chest heaves, but he is as cold as his Nohrian counterpart. Sakura fidgets on the spot, unable to look at Corrin.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say!" Corrin demands, looking between families as his own anger stirs with his pain. His brothers turn their backs on him, walking towards their respective armies to prepare another assault. He takes a step forwards, wanting to call to them again.

A hand on his shoulder stops him. Corrin turns to see stone-faced Azura looking up at him. Her voice is soft as she retracts her hand. "Wait, Corrin. Nothing you say now will reach either of them."

Corrin turns around to face her fully. Felicia comes up to watch his back, so no one attacks them without notice. The angry, human part of Corrin clamps his teeth together before he says something he will regret. The inhuman part of him stops him from saying the words on his tongue.

 _You can stop them._

With the amount of people here, Corrin is sure Azura would die if she tried. If he's going at this without a kingdom to shelter him, he is going to need all the help he can get. He'll need to be extra careful. He has kept his entire army alive through, and after, the final boss fights, and he isn't ready to lose his songstress when there are bigger problems ahead of them.

"My Lord?" Felicia says hesitantly from behind him.

Corrin knows; he can feel the inhuman part of him telling him that they need to leave. He snags his maid's hand and gently tugs her, nodding at Azura. "Let's go. We'll end this, somehow. For now, we should recuperate."

Azura tilts her head in acknowledgement, and then runs towards the forest, away from the army. Corrin follows close behind. Felicia brings up the rear.

The pink haired maid is the only one to see Corrin's younger brothers and sisters watching them leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, RIP Galeforce, for your review! Even though this was a short chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for your comments; when I (eventually) go back and revise the chapters, I'll make the transitions easier. I'm glad you're liking so far, and again thank you very much for your review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Azura is the first to stop running, leaving Corrin and Felicia to jog back to her position.

"… Whew." Azura pants, leaning on her spear for support.

Corrin sees Felicia eyeing her wearily, but doesn't take his eyes off the forest they were sprinting through. While he spent his childhood running laps around the castle as per his training, he has to remember Azura's stamina is abysmal at the beginning of every route.

"We managed to escape," Azura says quietly when she catches her breath, "but I'm sure they're still on our trail." Corrin looks over at her when she straightens. "We can't leave things as they are now – we'll be branded traitors by both kingdoms." Corrin stares silently at her. "Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr."

Felicia moves to stand stiffly behind Corrin. He knows she does this because she doesn't trust Azura, and there is still an army or two chasing them. Not for the first time, he is glad that she understands. He is glad she knows what to do (to make him feel less troubled).

"No," Corrin argues with Azura. "There's a third option. I can choose not to support either side."

He sounds so certain. Azura's mask hardens to the point her unnoticeable glare is made of ice.

"But… how?" Azura demands.

"I have family in Hoshido," Corrin explains simply. As if it is really that simple. "I also have family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything…" _Like when he sided with Hoshido_. "Even if all of them despise me…" _Like when he sided with Nohr_. "I can't choose to side with one against the other." _Not again. Not ever again_. "I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided."

"I see…" Azura says slowly. Her glacial mask doesn't change, but her voice holds contemplation. "You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major… I suppose you're right." Azura sighs. "… My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr." Corrin doesn't respond, so Azura turns away and looks into the forest. "But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved."

Corrin doesn't react when she smiles a brittle smile at him.

"I've made up my mind as well," Azura calmly says. "I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

Corrin nods, letting out a soft sigh. "Thank you."

Azura nods back, smile still on her face. She starts to walk away, not sparing a glance towards Felicia.

The pink maid hides her flinch at being brushed aside. Corrin lays a hand on her arm in reassurance. Felicia smiles gratefully, and then turns to walk after Azura. Corrin catches someone familiar peeking out from behind a tree.

"Hold on, please, Felicia," Corrin says, smiling wider. He beckons the person from behind the tree out, and Felicia stares with wide eyes. "Lilith and I have something to show you."

;;;

()

" _Did you have another nightmare, Corrin?" Felicia lowers her voice when she says his name._

 _Corrin nods, unable to say anything. He has a death grip around the mug of tea Jakob poured him. Felicia, as per routine, takes a seat on the couch beside him and grabs the steaming mug, brewed for her, from the table. She nods her thanks to Jakob, and the butler nods back. The maid and butler stare in worry at their friend. When he doesn't greet them with a pained smile, they know it was a bad one._

" _Who was it?" Felicia asks softly._

" _Leo, he-" Corrin cuts off and shudders._

 _Felicia places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jakob speaks up, his voice low and soothing. "Lord Leo is safe at the castle. Lady Camilla and Lord Xander would never let anything happen to him."_

 _Corrin shudders again. "I know. It just seemed so real. I'm sorry to have woken you up."_

 _Felicia and Jakob share a look. Jakob - the person to find Corrin alone in the common room – looks around the area to find they are truly alone. Still, Jakob keeps his voice down; making sure no one can hear him being unformal to the distraught royal. "Never be sorry, Corrin. We are here to help you, always. I am honored you ask us to provide company in time of need."_

 _Corrin's head seems to sink further. Felicia glares at Jakob, and jerks her head towards their friend. Jakob stiffens, realizing his mistake. Before he can try to explain that no, he doesn't do this out of duty but because yes, they really are friends, Corrin nudges Felicia's hand off him with a dry chuckle._

" _I can feel you scowling at him, Felicia," Corrin says, finally lifting his head. He looks to both his friends and gives them a pained smile._

 _Felicia gives an exaggerated sniff and places her tea down sharply on the table. "I do not scowl."_

 _Corrin's lips twitch upwards. Jakob relaxes and places his own tea down. Three in the morning really is too early for the drink. "Corrin, would you like to send a letter to Lord Leo, inquiring on his health?"_

 _Corrin relaxes and sips his drink little by little. Jakob can see his nervousness. "You don't think he would mind the letter, would he?"_

 _Felicia shakes her head while Jakob talks. "I believe he would be delighted to receive word from you. Do make sure to also send a letter along to Lady Camilla. You do not want to spend her next visit making up for not sending her word of your health or inquiring on how she fairs."_

 _Corrin nods, thoughtful as he takes another drink. "Maybe I should also write to Xander as well. And I may have sent Elise a present for her fifth birthday last week, but I would like to hear how she enjoyed Camilla's girl's day."_

" _I'll get the parchment!" Felicia says, springing up in excitement. She makes it two steps before tripping on the rug under the table. "Oof!"_

" _Are you alright, Felicia?" Corrin says worriedly. He helps her up while Jakob sighs and stands to mop up the tea on the table._

" _I'm alright." Felicia gratefully takes his hand and stands. She doesn't let go, just stares softly at him. "How are you?"_

 _Corrin smiles slightly, looking older than ten years old. He glances over to Jakob, the butler discretely looking back as he searches for towels. "I will be alright. Thank you."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your reviews! There are a few more chapters before the story starts diverging, and I hope you enjoy it in the meantime. Again, thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Corrin is skeptical about Azura's 'safe place'.

He does trust her not to kill him; there is no question about that. She is the reason he stood a chance in the end game when he sided with Nohr. She is the reason the end game battle, when he stood with Hoshido, was so simple. While he knows close to nothing about her, he does know about her self-sacrificing mindset. She only has friends when people force themselves into her life, and Azura has a strange fascination that leads her to only opening up around Corrin. He is the only one she appears to trust, and every time they meet he has to start coaxing her out of her shell to accept others.

Even with all he knows of her, he is not sure how there would be a 'safe place' in the Bottomless Canyon.

At the sight of the crumbling bridge, Corrin grimaces. "This is where we lost Gunter." Felicia sharply inhales behind him, and she tries to calm her tremors. "You don't mean for us to hide out here, do you?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Azura says serenely. "We'll jump into the canyon."

Corrin flinches back, swearing lowly under his breath. _He_ may know they won't die, but that could have been said with more finesse.

"What?!" Felicia screams, taking two steps. She looks between her grim faced friend and the blue haired woman. "H-hold on just a minute! If we jump down there, we'll all die!"

Corrin fights back a smile, because he can see _very well_ where she is coming from.

Felicia continues; staring wide eyed at her friend as she tries to make him see sense. "I know we need to keep a low profile, but I don't think death is a great hiding place!"

"Don't worry," Azura says calmly. She smiles at the two and then walks towards the bridge. "You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me."

Corrin hides the wince when Felicia turns towards him. The pink haired woman demands he do something. Corrin swallows and turns to the blue haired woman. "Azura… You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?"

Felicia makes a small squeak of protest, but Azura looks at him with a blank face. "Yes, if that's what you wish."

Corrin stands taller, and nods. "Alright."

Felicia tries to hold back a scream. "Are you really serious about this, milord?!"

"Yes," Corrin says, walking over and wrapping his panicking maid in a hug. She shivers and doesn't hug him back. "Everything will be fine. I trust Azura."

"Thank you, Corrin," Azura says with a smug smile. She walks over to the bridge, head held high and without a glance at the two behind her. "I'll go first and wait for you to follow."

"I'll be just a moment," Corrin calls over to her. He steps back and keeps his hands on Felicia's shoulders. She is shaking, staring at him like he is crazy. "You don't have to come right now," Corrin tries to sooth her. "I promise we will be back."

Felicia stares at him, slowly drawing herself up to full height. She keeps her eyes up, locked on his. "You truly believe this woman?"

"You don't have to trust Azura," Corrin tells her, "but trust me. I promise you, if we jump, we shall not die."

Felicia still shakes, but she nods. So quiet, as if she is afraid of being overhead, Felicia mutters to him. "I will always trust you, Corrin."

Corrin smiles slightly and nods. "Thank you."

He steps back and lets his hands fall to his side. He looks over to the bridge, where Azura stands watching them. They lock eyes, and Azura lets go of the rope and falls.

Corrin curses and runs towards her. He pauses at the rope, and looks back to see Felicia running after him. He gives her a strained smile, and hops over the rope after Azura.

And then he is free falling.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! (Does it bother anyone that in-game Corrin brushes off the fact that Felicia/Jakob jumps down the Bottomless Canyon for him/her? Like, the maid/butler is pretty sure they're going to die and do it anyways. Dedication or not, they are the last to jump and pretty sure they could have ran away with no one the wiser. Just wondering...)**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I really appreciate you taking the time to write them, so thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you will enjoy the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hoshido-Nohr

Chapter Eight: Hoshido/Nohr

Everything is a mess.

Hinoka grits her teeth and swings her naginata across the chest of a soldier. The soldier cries out, falling back, and another takes the empty spot. She deflects the attempt to strike her Pegasus, and kick's the mount's sides.

"Hiya!" Hinoka shouts, flying high into the air. She scans the field below, watching as Hoshidian soldiers clash with Nohrian soldiers. She is quietly thankful there are no wyvern knights here to stop her from assessing or swooping down. She pulls up from another dive, eyes roaming the field. The small army Nohr dispatched to follow them is slowly depleting.

A flash of blue and red, and Hinoka whips her head to stare over at the corner of the battlefield. She is diving towards the ground before she can register the sight, her heart pinching. "Takumi!"

"Now, now," a Nohrian dark mage sneers and steps back, away from the landing princess. The end of the man's jester-like hat slips around his shoulder as he leans in and whispers to his hostage. "Any sudden moves and your sister will be hit with the brunt of my attack."

If looks could kill, the dark mage, Zola, would be dead ten times over. Takumi lets the Nohrian underlings bring him to his knees, holding his arms back. Hinoka and he share a look of grim determination, but do nothing.

Zola holds up a hand, a black ball swirling as he grins happily at the princess. "Nothing to say, your highness? I guess it would be risky to make me angry." With his other hand, Zola grabs some of Takumi's hair and jerks his head back. Hinoka tenses. Zola laughs. It's a thin, sick sound. "After all, I have your _precious_ brother. This one hasn't betrayed you. This one hasn't _left_ you. Where is Prince Ryoma, I wonder? Could he have turned traitor, too?"

Takumi snarls and tries to rip his head free. Zola just smirks.

"I'll give you one warning!" Hinoka yells, readying her weapon. "Let him go."

Zola's smile is all yellow teeth. He releases Takumi and steps back. The black ball of magic in his hand starts to pulse. He goes to say something when a scream rings comes from behind them.

"Brother!"

Hinoka whirls around, and the breath leaves her. Sakura shakes from where she stands a hundred feet away, staring towards them. Before Hinoka's view of her little sister is swallowed up by the closing in Nohrian forces, the woman can see a few allies fighting around Sakura. Ninjas Kaze and Saizo, as well as Sakura's retainer Hana, are on the ground blocking attacks aimed at the youngest princess. Subaki is flying, trying to draw arrow fire.

"Hinoka!" the woman turns at the sound of her brother shouting. Takumi's face is filled with rage when he goes from looking for Sakura to staring at his older sister. "Get Sakura out of here, now!"

"Takumi-"

"That's an order, Hinoka!" Takumi shouts, desperation tingeing his face. He tries to shake the arms keeping him prisoner, but they jerk him back. "Go!"

"While this has been rather interesting," Zola drawls, walking over to grasp Takumi's shoulder. The magic in the man's hand fluxes and starts to spread, "we really must be leaving now."

The black magic expands and encircles the four, blocking Takumi from his sibling's view. Hinoka reaches out a hand on instinct, but the magic constricts and disappears. Zola, the two soldiers, and Takumi are gone.

Hinoka growls and kicks her Pegasus into the sky. She shouts down at the battling group. "Kaze! Saizo! Get Sakura to Fort Jinya as planned and alert Yakimura to Takumi's capture! Keep out of sight! Hana! Subaki! Help me make sure these soldiers don't follow them!"

Sakura doesn't have time to protest as Kaze picks her up, and they and Saizo disappear. Hinoka lands to help Hana keep back the soldiers on the ground, while Subaki distracts them in the air.

The Hoshido forces are spread out, trying to stop the small armies Nohr sent across the border as the two armies retreated.

Ryoma has been missing since he left the group, commanding his siblings to reach Fort Jinya and inform the people of Corrin's betrayal.

Takumi has been kidnapped right in front of her, and who knows where he is now.

As much as she loves her sister, Sakura is a liability. Takumi delivered the correct order in getting her away from battle. Hopefully the pair of ninjas can keep her safe and hidden.

Hinoka has no idea where her own retainers are in the battlefield, and calls out for them to help hold back the last of the small, Nohrian force.

The red haired woman's grip tightens around her weapon as she slices at a soldier.

Everything is a mess.

;;;

"Elise," Leo says softly, casting his slouching sister a sidelong look. "Corrin made his decision. He is not with us, so he is against us."

Elise's hands grip the reigns of her horse tighter, not lifting her head up to speak back to him. "I want to be with him. I don't want to lose him _again_."

" _Elise_ ," Leo snaps softly. She flinches, turning her head away from his. Leo feels regret, but stays outwardly emotionless. "You cannot say things like that. Especially once we've reached the castle." He pauses, watching as Camilla loops back on her dragon mount. He meets her gaze, and nods a greeting. Camilla smiles back from the air, but the smile quickly drops when she looks at Elise. Camilla flies up ahead again. "Corrin is not with us anymore, and we cannot do anything to help him now."

Leo turns to face forwards. He doesn't notice Elise raise her head slightly, an expression of realization spreading into her eyes.

Elise sits up and straightens, looking like the proud, lovable princess of Nohr. She sees Leo hiding a smile at her actions, the same way she hides her hope. Her grip on the reigns is still tight, but it is in excitement rather than pain.

She sees Xander, further up ahead of them. He has barely said two sentences to his siblings since departing the battlefield.

Camilla circles in the sky, not letting others see how distraught she is behind her blank mask.

Leo, on his horse beside Elise, says what he does to keep them safe. He advises and tries not to let his own feelings get in the way.

Elise forms a plan.

The Nohr siblings all hold a shred of hope that Corrin will come back and choose them. It is the hope that keeps Xander in pain, because he knows their father won't be happy. Camilla doesn't cry, because she hopes and believes Corrin will come back. Leo will lock himself in his room, because one of his family is out there and unreachable. Elise is going to sneak around.

 _The youngest princess creates her plan._

She will protect her family, even if it means hurting some of them when she finally leaves the palace for good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Corrin forgot how the world at the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon defies physics. He has only been here once and, while being attacked immediately does leave a lasting impression, it isn't the unreal look of the world that he remembers clearly. Corrin remembers that Gunter is down here, somewhere.

"We made it," Corrin inhales, still trying to catch his breath from the fall.

"I said we would, didn't I?" Azura hums. Her eyes drift from him to someone behind him. The blue haired woman's smile turns smug. "Felicia, are you all right as well?"

Corrin whirls around and spots his maid kneeling on the ground, her back to them. She takes one hand away from her mouth to wave back at them. Corrin flinches when she shudders, but Felicia weakly calls back to them. "I-I'm fine. Just…" She lists, and Corrin strides forwards to catch her shoulder before she falls. She gives him a weak smile. "My stomach is a little upset. I'll be okay…"

"Take your time," Corrin mutters to her. Felicia nods and covers her mouth with a groan.

"This is the kingdom of Valla," Azura says. Corrin turns to see the woman frowning and tense. "Valla is responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

Corrin's eyebrows furrow. "How is Valla responsible?"

Azura is silent. Felicia moves to get up, and Corrin steps back to give her space.

"Follow me," Azura says, starting to walk away from them, "both of you. If we linger here, we'll be spotted."

"Are you well enough to walk?" Corrin whispers to his maid.

Felicia nods, shakily walking after the blue haired woman. "I just needed to settle my stomach."

Corrin loops an arm through hers, keeping her from falling. Felicia grips his arm hard for support as they move. He leans down to whisper into her ear while Azura leads them to a cave. "Thank you, for following after me."

Felicia gives him a shaky smile. "I believe this proves I would jump off a cliff if you asked, milord. Though, uh, do please make sure the next cliff has a height that is survivable."

;;;

"The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos," Azura explains. She speaks softly, airily, and doesn't look back as she guides them further into the cave. "Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself."

Corrin pauses for a half a second. ' _Our'_? Though, it is not hard to believe that Azura came from somewhere other than Nohr. Her powers always did seem too otherworldly, even for a land that has magic users.

"Once bountiful farmlands were devastated," Azura continues, "replaced by wastelands and graveyards."

She stops at the entrance to one of the cave's rooms. Corrin's eyes glance back and forth, but there are no enemies at the moment. He looks over to the woman, pity in his gaze. She can't see him, her eyes closed as she reminisces.

"Why would he destroy a kingdom?" Corrin asks. Felicia flanks him, and he motions for her to keep an eye out. "Was there a reason for him to bring ruin?"

He watches Azura swallow. She opens her eyes and stares at him with a cold glint to her face. "Destroying Valla was first, and now he aims to finish Nohr and Hoshido. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world."

Corrin notices she doesn't answer his questions.

"Even now," Azura continues softly, "he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations."

Corrin is quiet. His mouth and his voice are controlled, and he is not the one who speaks, even if it is his body that moves. "That's horrible! But… if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone!" His shouts, that aren't his, echo through the cave. "If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with-"

Azura cuts him off. "I'm sorry, but you can't."

Corrin is glad the force making him speak is gone, but he stiffens at her words. His stance goes dangerous, composed. Felicia recognizes this, and slowly pulls out her throwing knifes. Azura, who has not been with him long this time, does not notice anything off.

"What do you mean I can't?" Corrin says. His voice is smooth, low, as if the calm before the storm.

"You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders," Azura explains calmly. Corrin has a hand behind his back, stilling Felicia from taking action until Azura finishes her peace. "If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my mother… To Arete, the former queen of Valla."

Corrin calls off Felicia altogether. As shocking as the news is, it puts a lot of pieces together for him. Corrin doesn't have to hide the surprise, but keeps his voice coaxing. "Your mother was a queen in Valla?" He remembers her mother was also the second queen of Nohr. "Then, that makes you…"

"Yes…" Azura says, relaxing as she tells him her story. "I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered… He was my father."

"My deepest condolences," Corrin says, face reflecting his acknowledgement of the pain she must carry.

Azura nods and closes her eyes. "We tried to flee… But because of the curse, I was prevented from talking about my past when not in Valla. I was trapped – no matter how much I missed them… I had to keep it all bottled up inside." She opens her eyes. "Until now."

"Azura…" Corrin's face has just enough sympathy and understanding that Azura smiles. She takes it as a sign that he believes her. Now she knows she has his trust, his belief, and him at her side.

In truth, Corrin does understand how she must feel about bottling it up. He cannot tell anyone that he is Corrin, and yet not Corrin. He can't tell anyone here about his past jobs – because it is easier to refer to them as _jobs_ then _lives_ – and he can't say anything about the resets. He has to help Azura make friends once again, watch the family he has time fight against each other, and try to stop a war from killing the people he cares about.

Corrin's sympathy for Azura runs as deep as a kiddie pool. He can't help thinking about the last time he was in this Valla place. She never said anything about her true origins, and if she really needed to speak her mind, they were friends enough that she could have said something then.

But this isn't then. This is now.

Felicia is still ready for a fight. Corrin is still the calm before the storm. Azura continues on as she ignores the danger she is in, believing Corrin trusts her because of _gut feeling_ rather than because they were decent friends in his past routes.

"Listen, Corrin." Azura has only eyes for him. "I'm sorry to say this, but… Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling."

Felicia narrows her eyes. Corrin clenches his fists together behind his back, his only sign of anger.

"No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening…" Azura continues, something in her tone making it feel like she is talking down to him. Her tone is a warning. It is condescending. She purses her lips. "No matter how much you want to tell them the truth… You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that."

Corrin keeps his face straight, nodding in understanding. He is better at that then she thinks.

He is also rather handy at multitasking.

Which is why he realizes that coming to Valla was for Azura's benefit, not his. Whoever jumped down a pit after her is more trustworthy than someone who makes sure she isn't drowning in a lake. She wants power and protection on her side; she was raised as royalty after all. First Valla, then Nohr, and finally Hoshido. She has ties everywhere. Her song is her offensive. The group she sides with is her defence.

Whether she believes Corrin is a strong defence, or believes he will defend her because she gave him the dragon stone, Corrin doesn't know.

"I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it." Azura levels a look at him as ends her sentence.

Azura has forced the curse on him by taking him to Valla.

She believes she has the power in this route.

Corrin keeps his anger in check by gripping his hands tighter behind his back. He nods to show he believes her. "Alright. I understand."

But there is no f****** way he will ever let her have power over him.

 _Thud!_

Azura skitters back, hiding behind Corrin and Felicia, and looks towards the pathway the sound came from. "What was that?!"

"Milord?" Felicia mutters, pulling out a few more knives with lithe fingers.

"Corrin," Azura says, inching up towards him. She wraps a hand around his arm, and he stares down at her over his shoulder. "We'll need to deal with this threat, the large amount of enemies up ahead, before we continue."

Corrin has to resist shaking her off, an occurrence that has happened too many times in past routes with a few other women. Never has Azura initiated contact this early before, and the only times she had in the past routes were emergencies. Felicia helps the prince before he gives in to his first reaction by prying her hand off him. He shoots his best friend a grateful look as she drags the weak-link of their group behind them, where she can be protected.

"I've got lead, Felicia," Corrin mutters to her.

"Tread carefully…" Azura speaks up, her voice hard. "Our enemies may use the shadows to ambush us."

Corrin grunts and slinks towards the dark path ahead, hand on his sword, Yato. He's gone through pits of lava and been in close quarters with a furious Ryoma. A little darkness doesn't scare him.

;;;

Invisible soldiers. Not something he hasn't faced before, but it does take a while for Felicia to get the hang of hitting them.

"Their outlines shimmer," he instructs his maid. "If you are truly having trouble, though, I must suggest you pretend it is training with Gunter. When he makes you hit moving targets blindfolded."

Felicia nods seriously. "Yes, milord."

Corrin chuckles and pulls on her sleeve to get her full attention. "I do ask you aim away from me. I am not running and holding a target this time, and I would appreciate being able to _keep_ running after you attack."

Felicia flushes at the memory. "I will always be sorry for that."

Corrin chuckles again. "I've forgiven you, remember? You stabbed and healed my foot in a matter of minutes. No scar, no lasting damage. "

"The person who catches your eye better not take advantage of you," Felicia says, smiling back. They don't notice Azura stiffen behind them. "You are too forgiving, milord."

"You are my best friend," Corrin says simply. "In a heart's beat, I would likely forgive both you and Jakob for anything, stabbing or not."

They don't see Azura frown.

More invisible soldiers attack. Felicia doesn't miss hitting a single soldier, even with her eyes closed.

;;;

"Oh my-" Corrin cuts himself off and waves his arms in the air, drawing the attention of a man on horseback. The relief at seeing the man is almost suffocating. "It's Gunter."

"Lord Corrin!" Gunter calls, riding over to them.

"You're alive," Corrin whispers to himself, sending a silent thank-you to his boss. He gives an honest, relieved smile at the sight of the man who practically raised him. "It is great to see you, alive and moving."

Gunter nods sharply from atop his horse. "I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I thought I had heard your voice earlier, but I never believed… I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever."

Corrin blinks, slightly shocked. Gunter doesn't seem to be joking, but those last words felt a bit lighter than his mentor's usual sentences. Corrin relaxes and doesn't question why the man might have finally gained a sense of humor. He is just happy the man is here. "It's good to see you in one piece, Gunter. I'm so glad we found you."

For Corrin, this is the best thing to happen since he's been in Valla.

Gunter joins their group and obliterates the remaining foes, while Corrin and Felicia team up to take down the boss soldier.

Azura stands in the back, lips pursed to hide a smile as she watches only Corrin.

;;;

Corrin and Felicia are smiling up at their mentor. They see Gunter's lips twitch once, but he doesn't smile. They catch up a little; though Gunter breaks the ease around the three with one question.

"Why are you here alone?"

Azura steps forwards, staring the older man down and speaking to him for the first time. "I brought them. My name is Azura, and I was a princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child."

Gunter nods, looking her up and down. "I remember you. You were very little last I saw you. I apologize on behalf of those who were unable to protect you from your Hoshidian kidnappers."

"There is no need to apologize, really…" Azura says. Her smile says that she is innocent and holds no hard feelings. Felicia tenses beside Corrin, not having seen this mask of Azura yet. If Gunter picks up on his student's unease, he hides it well. "It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived here." Corrin has to grip Felicia's arm in order to keep the maid still, even though he is as angry as the pointed nonquestion as she is. "You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate."

"You seem familiar with this place, Lady Azura," Gunter says slowly. Corrin doesn't have to look to know Felicia is smirking. Gunter is too experienced to let the sickly sweet woman's expression deter from noticing the accusation in her nonquestions. "Where are we, exactly?"

Azura frowns slightly, yet still manages to look innocent. "This is Valla, an invisible kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon."

Only through past resets does Corrin know she lies with that sentence.

"It is ruled by Anankos," Azura continues, "who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains on the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace."

"Oh," Felicia speaks up, leveling a worried look at Gunter. The man tilts his head, signalling he catches her underlying suspicions, "but, Gunter, you must be careful! If you talk about any of this when you aren't within Valla… a curse will dissolve you and you'll disappear into thin air!"

Gunter's eyebrows raise, but only Corrin and Felicia catch that small sign of disbelief. He goes for shock, voice gruff. "What? Is that possible?"

"It seems so," Corrin answers firmly. Gunter's eyes travel to him, and the prince tilts his head toward Azura. _She told us_. Gunter's face hardens, and Corrin decides now would be a good time to bring up the reason _why_ they are down here. "Also, I've… made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr."

Gunter turns to him, waiting for an explanation for _this_.

"I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them," _never again_ , "so both turned on me."

Gunter stays silent, nodding. From living years in the same castle Gunter, Corrin can spot the concern aimed his way.

"I know this is a lot to ask," Corrin starts, keeping eye contact with the man on horseback, "but will you stand with me, Gunter? Knowing what I have told you."

"Of course, Lord Corrin," Gunter says firmly. Corrin forces his face to remain passive, while Felicia sags in relief. "I shall always remain at your side."

"Thank you, Gunter," Corrin says, flashing a smile at his mentor.

 _Thud_!

Everyone turns and draws a weapon towards the three, _very_ invisible soldiers. If not for the purple smoke curling around the soldier's feet, outlining only their legs, Corrin never would have noticed them standing there.

The middle soldier speaks. It sounds like a woman, commanding and warning them in her hissing voice. "Leave now… You should not be here."

"Who are you?" Corrin commands, Yato held in front of him. Felicia stands like a statue, fingers curled around a knife. Gunter turns his horse to fully face the new threats. Azura shifts further behind the group. A blue ball starts to form in one of the blue haired woman's hand.

"I am a mage of Valla…" the woman hisses softly to them, demanding their attention even though they can't completely see her. "You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them."

"This is bad…" Azura mutters, slowly inching towards the cave exit. The sound of weapons being drawn echoes. Corrin's group slowly starts to walk backwards, eyes searching for their attackers. The ball in Azura's hand starts to fluctuate size. "I don't think we're strong enough to defeat them. Let's retreat to the other world!"

The ball in her hand breaks just as Corrin's group reaches the cave's exit archway. The group backs into the blue light without noticing, and disappears from Valla.

A sword with black energy slashes at the area where Gunter last stood.

;;;

While the group blinks at the sudden change in surroundings, Corrin turns to Azura. "It looks like we've made it back." _Though how we got here…?_ Azura stands beside him, looking down the canyon they had originally jumped down. "Who was that woman down there? She said she was a mage…"

Azura is silent, not answering him. Corrin resists sighing. He turns back to help his friends. Barely a step away, Azura starts to speak. "When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn."

"What do you mean, Azura?" Corrin says softly, his back still to her.

"My mother… She said those words to me a long time ago." Azura turns to face him, but Corrin keeps his eyes on Felicia and Gunter, the two stopping their chat to listen. "She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn… The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

 _That could mean so many things_. Corrin's eyes close in thought.

Gunter speaks up. "When the dawn turns… Hm… Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now."

Corrin was thinking along the lines of jumping into the Bottomless canyon at night means you jump into an open doorway. Jump in the day, and the door is closed.

"Yes." Azura says. A serious tone backs her convictions, and Corrin opens his eyes to look at her. She is still staring at him. "I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time."

Corrin wonders if they could use the lake to reach Valla like he and Azura did when he sided with Nohr.

"Once it closes," Azura continues, attempting to stress this to Corrin, "it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there… We don't have much time."

If not for Gunter's training, Corrin would have sighed right there and then. All eyes turn to him. Corrin stares at each of them. "If we are to attempt to free Valla, then we will need the help of both kingdoms. That means we have to convince Nohr and Hoshido to stop fighting and help us before the skies change. If we lose, then all three kingdoms will be destroyed."

"But how can we convince them?" Azura snaps, lips thinning. "We can't tell them the truth!"

"We will find another way, then." Corrin says calmly. His determination shines through the grim look on his face. Felicia straightens when he turns to her and Gunter. "Are you up for the challenge?"

Felicia smirks and bows slightly. "I'm at your service, milord."

Gunter nods. "I shall always remain at your side."

Corrin nods his thanks. "Then I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido."

"Corrin…" Azura pauses. She latches her hands around his arm, staring hard into his eyes. "I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off!"

Her desired effect, to convince Corrin to put all faith in her, has the opposite effect. Felicia pulls Azura away, suddenly saying Corrin and Gunter need a little time to catch up before they call Lilith.

Gunter hands the reigns to his horse to the maid, and walks over to the prince. He stands beside the white haired man, both males staring blankly towards the ladies.

"You don't trust her, do you Lord Corrin?" Gunter asks in his gruff tone.

"I trust her," Corrin answers honestly. He has a quick, wirily smile. "I did jump off a bridge for her. What concerns me, are her thoughts. She does not come up with the best ideas - hence jumping off a bridge - and offers no explanations for her thinking. I fear we will not be able deny her requests, for the start at least. I need all the allies I can get at the moment. Be careful, because she only respects those of noble standing. You and Felicia will not sway her convictions."

As if to prove his point, Azura glides towards them; a lost looking Felicia is left standing holding the horse's reigns. She only has eyes for Corrin. "Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us."

Corrin feels differently. He might be less likely to die on the spot in Hoshido, but _that_ half of his siblings always have a lot of anger when betrayed. If he could get Hinoka or Sakura alone, they might be willing to listen to him. If he confronts his siblings in Nohr, though, they would welcome him back and try to hide him away.

Even when it feels like he isn't choosing a side, it still feels like he is choosing a side.

"Let us call Lilith," Corrin says calmly. "We will head to Hoshido in the morning."

He wishes they could head to Nohr instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your reviews! There really are a lot of things that the game could have done… Thank you again for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

" _No! Xander!"_

 _Corrin tries his hardest to stop the blood seeping through his fingers as he places pressure on his older brother's wound._

" _Little prince," Xander mutters on last time, eyes rolling into the back of his head._

" _Xander!" Corrin begs, screaming into the darkness. "No! S-stop this!"_

" _You have a job to do," a voice comes from the darkness. It's his boss. "Let him die."_

" _No!" Corrin sobs, but a force pulls his hands back and he watches his older brother bleed out. "No! Please, boss, you can stop this! Please, no!"_

" _You have a job to do." His boss reminds him, sounding cold._

" _No more." Corrin begs. "No more, please. No more."_

Corrin forces himself awake.

He sits in his bed, in his room, in his fort, in the Deeprealm. His boss never talks to him during the job, and the only messages appear via the roll of parchment on his desk. He takes comfort that it was only a nightmare. Xander is alive.

Xander hates him.

Corrin sighs and slips out of bed. Dressed in a plain t-shirt and pyjama pants, he makes his way to the common rooms.

The fireplace is roaring and Gunter is sitting in a chair by the fire, sipping tea. He looks faintly surprised, but nods in greeting. "Lord Corrin."

"Hello, Gunter," Corrin says softly. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Gunter shakes his head and stands to find a chair. Corrin waves him off and grabs one of the nearby chairs, dragging it over to the fireplace. There is silence for a few minutes.

"I am truly glad you are alive, Gunter," Corrin says, eyes not straying from the fire. "When you fell through the bridge, it terrified me. I never thought we would ever see you again…"

"Thank you, Lord Corrin," Gunter says, watching the young prince. "It means very much to hear you say that."

"Gunter," Corrin starts lowly. He meets the older man's eyes, "Hans claimed he was attacking under King Garon's orders."

Gunter nods, looking older under the fire light. "Remember when I told you the story of how I turned down the king's request to drink dragon's blood and become his retainer?"

Corrin's face hardens and he nods. "I remember… I am so sorry, Gunter."

Gunter shakes his head and returns his stare to the fire. "I miss them, my wife and child. If only I had agreed, they would both be…" Gunter closes his eyes. "While I regret that decision, I will never regret meeting you, Lord Corrin."

Corrin closes his eyes while Gunter sips his tea. "Thank you, Gunter. I am truly sorry."

Corrin doesn't see the rare, proud look on Gunter's face. The men face the fireplace, silent for the rest of the night.

;;;

"Hello, Felicia," Corrin says, catching the woman before she falls. "Do you need any help with those?"

Felicia pokes her head around the stack of groceries. "I appreciate the offer, milord. Would you mind taking the bag around my arm?"

Corrin helps her slide the bag off, and he follows her into the fort. They navigate the hallways, aiming for the kitchens. "Did you have a successful shopping trip?"

"Oh, yes!" Felicia exclaims excitedly. "I even found something I thought you might be interested in. I hope you don't mind me spending a little extra for it."

"Not at all," Corrin tells her with a chuckle. "I hope you didn't use your own spending money."

Felicia blushes and Corrin laughs louder. "I will pay you back," he tells her. "You should buy yourself something next time, Felicia."

"Of course, Lord Corrin," Felicia says with a smirk and a bit of sarcasm.

Corrin places his bag on the kitchen table, and Felicia goes through hers. She pulls out two old looking scrolls, and hands them over with a bright smile. "I hope you enjoy them, but don't spend too much time going over them."

Corrin nods his thanks. "I understand. Make sure you take a break as well, Felicia. Lilith said that morning will break in the other world just after three this afternoon. We'll have a long road ahead of us."

Felicia smiles and starts to put away the groceries. "I'll stop by and see her before we leave. Have a nice morning, milord."

Corrin nods and walks away, trying not to grip the scrolls tightly. Felicia always goes shopping in another Deeprealm their first morning of each route, and always brings him something. He reaches the records hall and sits down before it registers just what she gave him.

More importantly, what she didn't.

The Monument isn't there.

Corrin is glad he memorized the symbols and knows how to translate these scripts. He doesn't truly need the Monument anymore; it is only useful as a Rosetta Stone. There is still a moment of panic, because _this has never happened before_.

Corrin breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth until the panic stops. He is never there when Felicia gets the items, so he won't be able to go back. The best thing to do right now is to decipher these scrolls.

Corrin can't stop the lingering hesitation at the back of his mind. Why wouldn't Felicia have bought the Monument?

He stops worrying about that when he starts reading the first scroll.

 _Prophecy of Depths_

 _A burdened heart_

 _sinks into the ground_

 _A veil falls away_

 _without a sound_

 _Not day nor night_

 _wrong nor right_

 _for truth and peace we fight_

Corrin's lips thin, but he just sets the scroll aside. He will fight for peace, but only time will tell if he gets enough truth to fight for that as well.

The second scroll tells him that there is a part two. Corrin rubs a hand through his hair, knowing he will probably never find the second half.

 _Bloodline 1_

 _The white princes and princesses are born of Sumeragi and Ikona_

 _the black princes and princess are born of Garon_

 _the first prince with Katerina_

 _the first princess with a concubine_

 _the second prince with yet another_

 _the second princess with another still_

This one has Corrin sitting back, mind whirling. It doesn't help him as he tries to piece together his strange placement in the Hoshido family. He doesn't remember anything before Garon took him to the castle, when he was five years old. Did Ikona die shortly before Mikoto married Sumeragi, or did they divorce? Sakura is a half a year older than Elise, but that still doesn't let it all add up.

What happened to make Sumeragi move on so quickly to Mikoto?

Corrin groans and goes to put the scrolls away. The missing Monument is bad enough; he doesn't need this to fry his brain further. Corrin is running on only a couple hours of sleep. He plans to retreat to his room for the few hours before they leave for the Hoshian Fort, Jinya.

He hopes the nightmares will stay away.

;;;

Azura treads lightly into the kitchen, not making any sound as she searches for Corrin. The blue haired woman looks around, frowning when she doesn't see him.

"Ah!" Felicia shrieks, dropping a sack of potatoes. She puts a hand over her heart and breathes hard as Azura stares her down. "Lady Azura, I'm sorry. You surprised me." The maid hurries to pick up the fallen vegetables.

"Felicia," Azura says breezily, standing in the doorway. "Would you happen to know where Corrin is?"

Felicia pauses so swiftly that Azura doesn't notice. The pink haired woman quickly turns her back and starts to put the potatoes away. "He was headed for the records hall last I saw him," Felicia says with a forced light tone. "Was there something I could assist you with, milady?"

Azura is silent, watching Felicia put away groceries. Every time they lock eyes, Felicia avoids her with a nervous chuckle.

"What is your relationship with Corrin?" Azura asks breezily. A flat expression is on her face.

Felicia blinks, eyes widening. She is truly surprised, and doesn't bother to hide it. "I am Lord Corrin's maid." Felicia goes red and smiles nervously. "I also owe him my life."

Azura frostily asks, "Anything else?"

Felicia blinks, eyes wide and looking very innocent. She truly has no idea what's going on. She shakes her head.

Azura's lips curl, like she is holding back a snarl. "Are you and Corrin _close_?"

It is like a lightbulb goes off as it all clicks together for Felicia. Her mouth drops at the implication, and the first thing to come to mind is blurted out, "Lord Corrin is gay."

Azura blanches back, as if physically struck. Her mouth gapes before she composes herself. "I see," Azura says, strained. "Well, I must be going now. Good day, Felicia."

"Good bye, Lady Azura," Felicia says politely. As the blue haired songstress runs off, the maid sighs. She wonders if Lady Azura will stop trying to cling to Corrin now. If the woman does stop, she wonders if it will make up for blurting his secret out like that. "Gosh, I never knew it was this hard to be a buffer. His siblings make it look so easy."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Really, thank you for reviewing. It's nice to hear what you thought about the chapter. Yah… I still don't know how in-game Corrin is the (implied) tactician of his army. I'm trying to make this one at least a little relatable, so I'm glad to hear it's working! Azura is a… special kind of unit (I played Conquest and her supports left a bad impression). Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It takes them a handful of hours to reach Fort Jinya. Azura truly is not fit for long ventures, and Corrin ponders in investing in a horse for her when they gain enough extra cash. (There is no way he is letting her ride on his back when he is a dragon.)

Everyone is the picture of calm as they approach the gates to the fortress. Corrin is trying to appear cool and collected, as though he has the situation under control. He is trying not to let his nerves make him throw up.

If all else fails, he can succumb to the force that waits to take control of his actions. It would never let him ruin the situation, unless the script calls for him making a fool of himself.

When Yukimura greets them at the gate, Corrin forces his expression blank. While he is grateful to see a friendly face, he knows he is about to experience a world of hurt.

He isn't wrong. Yukimura throws out words like knives, trying to cut and guilt Corrin and Azura. Azura deflates as the man talks. Corrin stands strong, trying to get a word in edge wise. Then Yukimura slips up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi!"

Corrin's skin goes from pale to as white as his hair. His red eyes widen, breaking the look of strong leader. And one thought loops through his head; (Takumi needs to be rescued, as fast as possible). Yukimura narrows his eyes behind his glasses, watching.

"And on top of everything else," Yukimura continues, "Lord Ryoma has gone missing…"

"What has happened to them, Yukimura?" Corrin demands.

Yukimura scoffs. "Why should I retell you what you already know, Lord Traitor. Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest."

"I wasn't-"

"Enough," Yukimura cuts him off with a tone that explains that he wishes Corrin would _die_. "You _will_ atone for your crimes. Guards! Capture the traitors!"

"Stand ready," Corrin commands, watching Yukimura turn his back on them and leave. A couple soldiers fill the man's space. Corrin casts a particular look towards Azura when he commands his four person army. "Do not kill anyone."

;;;

()

" _Big brother," Sakura says with a nervous look on her face._

 _She keeps her eyes staring into Corrin's eyes. He recognizes she is using all her courage to talk with him. Corrin relaxes and turns to face her, smiling and trying to look nonthreatening. "What can I do for you, Sakura?"_

 _Sakura blushes and automatically turns her eyes to the ground. She swallows and looks up at him again. "I don't mean to be a bother, but I was wondering if we could try something."_

" _Of course," Corrin answers easily. "Anything you want."_

 _Now Sakura's entire face turns red and she turns to look at the ground. She mutters something that Corrin can't hear. He leans forwards. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but could you repeat that, please?"_

 _Sakura inhales, and breathes out her sentence in a rush. "Can-I-try-sitting-on-you-when-you-are-a-dragon?"_

 _Corrin blinks in surprise, leaning backwards. It takes him awhile to answer his timid little sister. When he does, he is smiling. "That's right; you don't have dragon mounts in Hoshido." He reaches out a hand and ruffles the redhead's hair. She squeaks and locks eyes with him. Corrin gets down on one knee and holds out a hand to her. "It would be my honour to be your stead for the afternoon, oh great dragon knight Sakura. Though, I, um, do ask you don't dig heels into my side."_

 _Sakura is the only person Corrin has ever willingly let ride him in dragon form, and it only happened in the afternoon of the day she asked._

 _He is the only one to remember that day, two resets later._

;;;

()

"Betrayal," _Takumi pants._

 _Corrin can't look away as purple smoke rises from the body of the man he never thought to see again._

"Betrayal," _the voice that echoes through the room comes from Takumi, but isn't his._

 _Corrin watches as Takumi's body twitches and jerks, as if pulled by strings. Takumi pulls back on his bowstring, and arrow forming from the smoke around him._

"I am betrayal!" _the growled words rip out of Takumi's mouth. The man pants and heaves, eyes flashing bright red instead of the dark burgundy that they should be._

 _Corrin wants to cry at the sight of his little brother._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, prototype gear, for your review! Glad you like them! That will probably come up much later, since right now Corrin is pretty much 'I don't need to learn anything about this world besides what the script says to learn'. Later though… will be interesting. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Yah, it probably wasn't the best way for it to come out, but it does prove some insight (i.e. Felicia never left the tower with Corrin, his siblings snuck him out, Azura only trying to connect with Corrin for an S rank). I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Corrin should have expected it.

Yukimura and Orochi are still in denial. He expects that. They were Mikoto's retainers, and her death must hurt them hard.

Corrin does wonder why everyone seems to be more offended in his choice not to side with anyone. He would have thought there would be some leniency, seeing as he chose _neither_ side. Everyone he has talked to in Fort Jinya acts as though he is the devil incarnate.

It could be because he is in Hoshido. While everyone in Nohr has some extreme quirk, they are pretty relaxed about possible murderous tendencies or strange occurrences. In Hoshido, especially in his first path, Corrin had always wanted to tell his allies in to _calm down_.

After he has defeated the warriors of the fortress, Corrin really should have expected Saizo to try and blow them all up.

He has never been happier to see Kaze and Sakura come to the rescue.

After a _lot_ of convincing done by the new arrivals, Saizo finally defuses and allows Corrin to talk. The white haired man hears and watches like he is having an out of body experience. Inwardly, he cringes at every word that spills out from his mouth. If he had more control over the script, he never would have taken such a blunt approach to explaining how there is a hidden force controlling the war, like someone playing chess.

"Sounds like the work of an active imagination," Saizo says, not holding back his disdain. "Nothing more."

If Corrin could speak for himself at the moment, he would have agreed. He also would have told Saizo to jump off the bridge in the Bottomless Canyon. It really would answer everything, even though it sounds like an insult.

Corrin reminds himself that antagonising the strongest ninja in Hoshido is a bad idea.

Too bad the script doesn't feel the same way. The words coming from Corrin's mouth are irritatingly vague, and Saizo and Yukimura grow more and more impatient with him.

Corrin turns to leave, following the rest of his small party as they head to the forest to recover. He stops when someone shouts after him, a quick patter of feet coming closer. "Wait, Brother! Please!" Corrin turns, blinking in surprise as Sakura stops a little in front of him.

She shakes and looks ready to either hug him or cry. Feeling all eyes on him, Corrin tries to look less frightening as he softly calls to her. "Sakura?"

"Um…" Sakura swallows hard. She jerks her head up to meet his gaze. "Please… t-take me with you!"

Corrin blinks, stunned. Small warmth builds in his chest. He has to stop from reaching out and shuffling her hair. His hands go together behind his back.

"I'm not very good at fighting," Sakura says, avoiding his gaze now. Her hands clench around her staff, "but I'm sure I can find a way to help!"

Yukimura snaps at her, "Lady Sakura, why are you-"

"I'm sorry, Yukimura," Sakura says softly, eyes on the ground. Corrin's heart swells, seeing her stand up for herself like this. "I believe Corrin is telling the truth." She risks a glance at her older brother, and smiles when she looks back at the ground. "We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell… I can tell by the look in his eyes… He isn't trying to trick us."

A barrage of emotions hits Corrin, leaving his silently gasping. He's forgotten what it's like when someone sees through the script, and sees him struggling. Sakura hears him, but she can _see_ the emotions he tries to convey when the script takes over. She is one of four.

If only she looked up from the ground more often.

"Lady Sakura," Yukimura inhales and closes his eyes. Corrin stands protectively beside his little sister as Yukimura tries to calm down. Corrin is pretty sure no one is used to Sakura stating her convections like this. "I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now… I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just… promise me that you'll be careful."

"Th-thank you, Yukimura," Sakura says, smiling and glancing up at the man.

And then Kaze expresses his desire to come with Corrin as well, and Corrin feels the warmth in his chest expand.

Gaining two allies after receiving such hate and anger in battle, Corrin starts to think that maybe this path will eventually become easier.

It's a small hope, but with his friends the hope in his heart can stay for a while yet.

;;;

Subaki and Hana, Sakura's retainers, meet up with them. Corrin's heart feels a bit lighter, hearing that Hinoka is safe, dealing with the small Nohrian armies still in Hoshido. No one has information about Takumi, but they will keep searching for him, Corrin promises Sakura.

Subaki and Hana are calm, though slightly disbelieving, about the story Corrin feeds them about trying to unite Hoshido and Nohr and stop the war. With Sakura backing him, believing in him, they easily agree to join the group.

Corrin can't stop the small smile on his face as they finish trekking through the woods for the day and teleport back into their Deeprealm.

He will invest in a horse soon.

Sakura has worse stamina then Azura.

;;;

"Lilith has rooms set up for you down here," Corrin says, waving down the left, 'bedrooms only' hall in his fortress, in the Deeprealm. This one is specifically for Hoshido raised allies. His smile is dim, because there is no right-wing hallway, which he had when he sided with Nohr. "Kaze, if you wouldn't mind following me, you'll have a room down the same hallway as Felicia, Gunter, Azura, and I."

"Of course, Lord Corrin," Kaze says.

Corrin nods to Sakura, Subaki, and Hana. "Please, rest and get settled. If you need anything, ask any one of us. Our rooms our down the middle corridor, and you can always come to me for anything. My room is at the very end of the hall."

"Th-thank you, big brother," Sakura says with a small bow. Her retainers smile, all teeth, and look excited to see their new rooms.

Corrin nods again, smiling softly at them. "I hope to see you all at dinner tonight."

;;;

Corrin stops at his friend's temple, bringing with him the leftover of the night's dinner. "Hello, Lilith. How have you been?"

"Hello, Lord Corrin," Lilith chirps, swirling in her excitement. Corrin sits on the ledge of her pedestal and places his plate beside him. Lilith floats down and rests beside him, arms holding her ball to her chest while hands reach for the food. "How was dinner tonight?"

Corrin's smile reaches his eyes. "It was absolutely wonderful."

;;;

Lilith explains that dawn will come in the other world just before noon the next day.

Corrin thanks her, leaving her to have a good night's rest.

He exits her temple, and turns grimly to the tree house in the far corner of the fortress' yard. The tree house is the one place he loathes to visit, mainly because it grants him unlimited privacy while time stands still outside of it. He doesn't need privacy, now. He will, much later. If he goes in there now, and thinks about all the memories and conversations he's had with others in it, he will probably have a panic attack.

Corrin turns back to his fortress. He retires to bed, the last one to fall asleep in this Deeprealm.

;;;

A few hours later, Corrin wakes when his door cracks open. Red eyes meet brown, and Sakura blushes and ducks her head.

"What's wrong?" Corrin says, sitting up and alert. He pushes off his covers and goes to get up.

"No!" Sakura squeaks. Corrin pauses, watching as she tries to duck out of the room. "It's nothing, I'm s-so sorry to bother you."

"Sakura," Corrin says soothingly. "It's alright. You know you can come to me for anything, right?"

Sakura pauses, half covered by his door. She shakes, glances towards his, and then ducks her head. "I had a nightmare."

Corrin reads her lips. He relaxes and nods, shuffling back to the edge of the bed away from her. He pats the empty spot. "Come here, Sakura."

Sakura shakes harder and practically runs to the bed. She curls up into a ball on her side, staring at her brother. Corrin brings the covers around them, and moves slightly closer to her. She stares into his eyes, and he grabs her hand in his, rubbing comforting circles to warm her while asking, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I saw Takumi disappear," Sakura whispers, fear lining her eyes. "H-he wouldn't come back. I f-felt as though he w-would never come b-back."

Corrin places a small kiss on her hand and releases her. "We will find him," Corrin swears to his sister. "We will get him back. If he does disappear again, we will find him again and put a bell on him."

Sakura giggles and snuggles under the covers. "Thank you, big brother." She stares sleepily into his eyes. "C-can you promise… that you will n-never leave?"

Corrin gives her a small smile. "I promise." He ruffles her hair, earning another giggle. "Get some sleep, Sakura. I will keep the nightmares away, always."

"Th-thank you," Sakura slurs sleepily. She closes her eyes and passes out soon after.

Corrin moves closer, wrapping an arm around his most innocent sibling and keeping her safe from the world. He falls into a light doze for the rest of the night, constantly alert for danger and keeping his own nightmares from scaring Sakura.

;;;

In the early hours of the morning, with the light barely shining in through the windows, four people sit in the common room.

"Izumo?" Kaze asks, faintly surprised.

Corrin nods, sipping his tea as he stares at the green haired ninja. Felicia sits nervously in a chair at the head of the small coffee table, between Kaze and Corrin. Gunter sits at the other end, quietly observing the three with tea of his own.

"Azura insists we should go there because it's neutral," Corrin says, face taunt. He turns his eyes to the map and points a finger from one location to another diagonal to it, on the other side of the ocean. "I would rather us go to Cyrkensia for supplies, as it is neutral as well, and then make our way to the Ice Village, Felicia's home village."

"Will Lady Azura be joining us this morning?" Kaze asks, face of the perfect gentleman.

Corrin is silent as he stares at him. The white haired man puts down his mug and shakes his head. "These morning meetings are between us. You," Corrin pauses and glances at the three people in the room, "all of you are who I trust with my life." Corrin pauses and shows a strained smile to the green haired ninja. "Azura is not very accepting with opinions that conflict with hers. Until we have a better grasp on the situation, we shall follow her requests. Though, I believe in the opinions of you three more than I do hers. So please, speak up if the plan sound horrible, and slap me if I am not making sense."

Kaze looks horrified at the last sentence, while Felicia covers her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles.

Gunter speaks up. "We should proceed to Izumo." Everyone turns to him. "There are rumors of a Lord that is able to speak to the Gods and tell fortunes. If we were to convince him, he may be able to point us in the correct direction."

Corrin nods and looks towards the ninja and maid. "Any objections?"

"No, milord," Felicia says, staring at the map as she shakes her head. She holds back a yawn.

"No, Lord Corrin," Kaze says softly.

Corrin nods. "Thank you for your time. Please, go prepare for the journey today. We will have a long road to travel."

Kaze bows and disappears without another word. Felicia stands up and gathers Corrin's mug from the table, walking towards the kitchen. Gunter stays behind.

"What convinced you of the Hoshidian's loyalty, Lord Corrin?" Gunter asks gruffly, yet with only curiosity.

Corrin looks down at the map, eyes lingering on the name of a small, rebellious village. "I had Leo help me spare Kaze's life and, when I showed him his room yesterday, the ninja swore loyalty to me because of it." Corrin looks up seriously yet impassively at his mentor. "I trust him as much as I trust Felicia and Jakob."

Gunter grunts. "If he betrays you?"

"He won't," Corrin says with so much certainty that Gunter leans back in his seat.

"… Then I shall believe in him as well," Gunter says thoughtfully.

 _Crash!_

The men wince as they hear Felicia start to apologize to Hana over dropping the mugs in front of her.

Corrin smiles and closes his eyes.

 _Some things never change._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, That one Asshole, for your review! I'll be sure to look it up! I'm always looking for more SI/Earth-to-new-world stories to read. That Corrin moment may just happen soon… Not quite off-leash, but something like that. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Corrin is very confused.

He looks around the small village they are passing through, half-watching as Felicia encourages Sakura and her retainers to choose ingredients for tonight's dinner. Those three are at a stall selling very healthy looking vegetable. The brunette woman from behind the stall has a bright smile on her face, answering Subaki on how she got the food looking so perfect. The woman is beat red at the praises she gets by the small group.

Azura is somewhere around the village. Corrin can hear her humming her usual song from his spot over by the side of the road.

Gunter has gone looking to see if the people around here sell horses.

A small, young brunette hesitantly walks up to Corrin. The white haired man sucks in a breath, recognizing the girl by her tell-tale freckles and brown cape. She has no idea who he is, by way of the reset. The girl twists something in her hands and smiles up at the man.

"Howdy!" the girl drawls happily. "My name's Mozu!"

"Hello Mozu," Corrin says, small smile on his face as he hides his confusion. "My name is Corrin."

Mozu's grin stretches into a bright smile, and she sighs in relief. "Well, thank goodness. I was worried you weren't the right man." She blushes when Corrin blinks in shock. She thrusts out her hands. "I'm supposed to give these to you."

Corrin feels his insides turn cold. He gingerly picks up the rock, which has a small piece of paper tied to it. He slides the paper out, and freezes at the sight of markings on the rock.

"A woman saved our village from Faceless," Mozu drawls happily, looking concerned at Corrin's reaction. "She told me to give this to a white haired man named Corrin, who was supposed to come by today. And here you are!"

Corrin gulps and grips his hands around the rock and paper, holding them at his side. He looks into Mozu's eyes, trying to appear nonchalant. "Can you describe what this woman looked like?"

Mozu's face scrunches up as she tries to think. "She had black hair, and dark red eyes." Mozu pauses and glances innocently at his face. "Is she your sister?"

Corrin shudders slightly. He hopes not. He already has too much family drama. "No, I'm sorry. Did she give you a name?"

"Zinnia," Mozu answers. "Like the flower."

"Thank you, Mozu," Corrin says.

Mozu smiles brightly. She opens her mouth to say something more, but the woman at the vegetable stand calls her over. Mozu blushes and nods to Corrin. "That's my mother. If you see the woman, can you thank her for me? She sort of dropped those with me and left without a goodbye."

"I will," Corrin says, unnerved.

Mozu nods and rushes over to help her mother back food away for part of Corrin's team. Corrin stares after her, both thankful and worried. He is glad the village survived, he really is. But… why? Every route so far, he has come and saved Mozu, the lone survivor. It… is going to be strange without her.

He takes some comfort that she can live happily with her mother, never knowing the pain war would have brought to her life.

Corrin turns and looks at the rock in his hand. He breathes in through his nose, and out through his mouth, trying not to panic. At least he knows where the missing rock ended up.

The Monument is in his hands now.

Corrin turns over the piece of paper, seeing as it isn't so blank on the other side. It is in the same writing as the Monument. He doesn't need the rock to translate the unfamiliar scrawl. He can read the six words, clear as day.

 _No Faceless will attack this village._

The turmoil inside Corrin is enough to stop him from breathing. This village is safe, and he won't be getting Mozu on his team. He can't say he isn't happy, but _something doesn't feel right._ The script for today said he is supposed to arrive to a village filled with Faceless. This has never happened before. The world has never strayed from the script, and _Corrin_ has been reading the updates every day to make sure events continue how they are supposed to.

It's just one village. It's just a paralogue. It shouldn't change much in the long run.

"Lord Corrin?" Felicia asks, breaking into his thoughts. Corrin jerks his head over to her in surprise. Felicia looks concerned, but doesn't ask. "We are ready to leave now. Gunter has obtained a horse suited for travelling, but there was none taught to be fighting mounts.

Corrin sucks in a needy breath and nods. "That's fine." He comes back to himself, and remembers he needs to think about the now, with his friends. He can worry about the note later tonight. "That's good. Alright. Let's go. Thank you, Felicia."

Felicia nods with a slight smirk. "After you, milord."

Corrin breathes out a sigh and smile. "Thank you, Felicia. I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Would you like me to carry some groceries?"

"Would you mind taking the bag from my arm?" Felicia asks with a slight blush.

"Not at all," Corrin replies, taking the loop of the bag and sliding it off her arm. "Thank you for buying the food."

Felicia smiles widely. "Lady Sakura and her retainers picked most of it. Subaki offered to cook tonight, and I am excited to see what he makes!"

Corrin pauses, and coughs to hide his smile. He remembers what happens when Subaki destroys the kitchen in an attempt to create the 'perfect' dish. They have a tight budget this time around; Corrin cannot afford for people to destroy everything they make in the kitchen.

There is a separate account to replace everything Felicia drops, but only Corrin, Gunter, and Kaze know about that.

"I'm sure whatever he makes will be delicious," is all Corrin says, falling in step with her to meet the others of the group.

Only when they leave the town, and Corrin's hands brush the Monument and paper note, does the young prince think about the abnormality of the day.

But one distortion to a paralogue shouldn't lead to the distortion of the timeline, right?

…Corrin just wants a happy ending.

;;;

Elise presses her ear closer to the door, listening to her father rant to an unknown person on the other side. She flinches when she hears him threaten Corrin, and steps back from the door.

"Xander will know what to do," Elise mutters to herself. "He has to." She turns from the wall, intent on looking for her eldest brother, and stops at the sight of Camilla frowning at her.

"You shouldn't be spying on Father, Elise," Camilla says sadly. "What if you had been caught?"

"But Corrin is in danger," Elise insists, begging to her sister with wide eyes. "We need to help him, Camilla. Xander and Leo can't possibly agree with father threatening Corrin-"

"Enough," Camilla says softly. Elise steps back, hurt flashing on her face. Camilla closes her eyes and turns away. "You should not get involved, Elise. When Corrin did not choose us, Father gained all right to seek out punishment."

"But Corrin didn't choose anyone." Elise demands her sister see sense. The young girl runs in front of Camilla. Elise clasps her hands together and begs. "Please, Camilla. We can't sit here and do nothing. Corrin is still our brother. We are still his family."

"We must do nothing for now," Camilla chokes out, eyes still closed. "Now, return to your room, Elise. Father has summoned me."

"What does Father want?" Elise asks. Camilla silently turns around and walks to the doors Elise was leaning against earlier. "No. Camilla, we can't hurt Corrin. We can't attack our brother."

"I must talk with Father," Camilla says, opening and slipping through the door before Elise can reply.

Elise stands in the hallway for some time. She leans against the door Camilla closed, but only catches part of the conversation. Elise chokes and sprints away from the door. She feels the tears gathering in her eyes, and has never remembered feeling this betrayed before. She tries to block out her Father's voice, telling Camilla to kill Corrin on sight.

Elise goes to turn a corner, but skids to a stop. She quickly hurries back around the corner, trying to breathe quietly. She wipes her tears from her eyes, listening to the two men around the corner talk.

"The messenger says Zola has Hoshidian Prince Takumi in Izumo," says Xander.

"Are we sure the messenger is speaking the truth," replies Leo. Elise shudders at the miniscule amount of anger leaking into her brother's voice. "Zola is not one to be trusted."

"Zola may be coward," Xander says emotionlessly, "but he would not risk his life for false news to be delivered."

There is a silence, and Elise _really_ wants to look around the corner. Finally, Leo gives an aggravated sigh. "Fine. I will prepare a warp book for Izumo and see if Zola's messenger delivered any truth. If Prince Takumi truly is there, I shall bring him back to the castle."

"Thank you, brother," Xander says emotionlessly.

"I do not want thanks," Leo snaps. Elise hears a rustle, as if he suddenly jerked. "Promise me you will talk to Father about Corrin's punishment."

Xander's voice finally takes an infliction, and he sounds angry. "Corrin betrayed us. The punishment for betrayal is death."

" _I know_ ," Leo growls. "I do not wish to fight you on this, Xander, but if _our brother_ walked through the front doors to beg for forgiveness, I would not want him to be slaughtered before he pleads his case."

"Corrin did not choose us," Xander says coldly.

"But he did not choose Hoshido, either," Leo points out. "We have to convince him he has a home here, before those in Hoshido convince him to turn his back on us forever."

"Our little prince would never do that," Xander says softly.

Elise draws in a sharp breath, muffled by her hand over her mouth. If Leo's silence is anything to go by, he's as shocked as she is. Xander hasn't said the nickname since the day Corrin refused to choose a side.

"You never know, Xander," Leo says softly. "Anger and fear changes a person. If Corrin believes we are hunting him, he may never return."

"We have more important things to deal with then to chase after a traitorous prince," Xander says, back to being emotionless. "When will you be heading to Izumo?"

Leo exhales sharply. "Tomorrow afternoon. I will gather the items for a warp book tonight, and form it in the morning."

"Do you need anyone to come with you?"

"I will take Niles and Odin with me," Leo says coolly. "If there is any trouble, three of us should be able to take care of it."

"Good day, then, Leo," Xander says sharply.

Elise hears footsteps coming towards her, and she quickly looks for an escape. She spots a door, and rushes into an empty room without thought. The princess peaks through the door, watching as Xander marches by.

He looks so cold.

Elise breathes a sigh of relief when her eldest brother disappears. Then, a smile starts to spread across her face.

She can't help Corrin from inside the castle. If Leo is heading to Izumo, then _maybe_ she can catch a ride. As long as he doesn't know she came with him, she can free Prince Takumi and enlist his help in finding Corrin. After all, what reason would a Hoshidian royal have for not searching for Corrin?

Elise feels bad because she is about to go behind not only her siblings back, but also leave her retainers behind. They won't be punished if she pretends she isn't feeling well, and leaves without them knowing. Other than a maid or two bringing soup, Elise will be entirely alone if she claims sickness.

Fooling Leo will be simple enough. Odin and Niles might be more of a problem. Though, if they let her brother walk out of his room with his pants on backwards, they might find something funny in her coming along 'unseen'.

Elise decides to find Odin tomorrow before they go to leave. If she lies well enough, then the dark mage won't question her. Niles won't question Odin, even if he is suspicious of her. Elise just needs to make sure Leo doesn't see her.

Elise smiles brightly and leaves the empty, unused room with a spring in her step. Her guilt is overshadowed by her excitement. She has a plan. She has a mission.

She is going to help Corrin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Corrin looks around the courtyard to his fortress in the Deeprealm. There is a slight frown on his face, but he is more thoughtful then anything.

"Milord?"

Corrin turns and nods, a smile breaking out on his face. "Felicia."

The pink haired maid walks up and bows slightly. She glances from the prince to the courtyard, and then back. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Corrin nods, glancing over to the stables. "How much would it be to add Wyvern and Pegasus paddocks?"

"Erm," Felicia coughs shakes her head. "More than what is in our budget, Lord Corrin."

Corrin nods and sighs. "I thought as much. We still need at least another horse for the girls to ride."

Felicia nods beside him. "Though, it is a good idea to come back to the Deeprealm and allow the horses rest."

Corrin grimaces. "They will be no help going up the Eternal Staircase, unfortunately."

"We must take them with us, regardless," Felicia reminds him. "We cannot travel the Eternal Staircase, only for ours mounts to appear at the base once leaving the Deeprealm."

Corrin nods, eyebrows pulling together. He changes the subject, knowing there is no point in whining about Deeprealm physics. "It would be truly nice if we had someone with a Capture skill. We could gain new allies, as well as labour for around the fort."

Felicia laughs. Corrin smiles and shrugs. Felicia smirk is more joking as she replies. "It would be nice to grow our own food."

"And have our own ore."

"A couple merchants would be nice, as well."

"Maybe a librarian, too. The Records Hall is getting unorganized."

Felicia pats her friend on the shoulder. "I'll look around for a substitute method for Capture, next time I'm at the market."

"Try asking Kaze if he knows any techniques," Corrin suggests. "If all else fails, we can request him to knock out an enemy and drag them to the prison. Maybe we can issue it as a challenge to Hana and Subaki."

"Ah," Felicia pauses, "maybe we should try another alternative, Lord Corrin."

Corrin laughs. "If you find anything, let me know. I will run the idea by Kaze tomorrow, after we've made it past the Wind Village."

Felicia sighs, eyes closing with an expression mock pain. "Yes, milord."

;;;

Corrin should have expected it. He really, really should have expected it. When Azura first _suggested_ traveling up the Eternal Staircase the night before, he knew they should have tried going around. Traveling through a space with only two exits - the very top and the very bottom - really isn't a good idea. Corrin has bad experiences here, even if those experiences apparently haven't happened because of the reset.

So they follow Azura's _suggestion_ to climb the Eternal Staircase. They make it halfway up before Faceless appear.

Then they defeat the Faceless, except they aren't Faceless. Corrin bites down his curse and shouts for Kaze and Gunter to stop fighting. Everyone takes a step back as the illusions fade, and reveal the knocked out bodies of regular people.

"Oh no," Azura chokes, stepping out from behind the fighters to see the fallen, "it can't be… These are members of the Wind Tribe!"

A high-pitched, crazy laugh echoes through the cavern. Corrin whirls around and marches to face the threat, hiding his little sister behind him. Hana and Subaki fall in step with their charge. Kaze keeps near the back of the group, waiting silently with Felicia.

"Iago!" Corrin shouts.

The man cackles again, and drops a dark ball from his fingertips. Iago disappears, and Corrin is left growling.

"Corrin," Azura comes up beside him. "What do we do?"

Corrin sheaths his sword and turns to the group. "We must continue to the Wind Village. They must be alerted to what happened. Hana, Subaki," the two snap to attention, "keep back with Sakura. After what just happened, we aren't going to be welcome." He turns to his friends. "Kaze, Felicia, keep to the rear." To the final two, "Gunter, keep to the middle. Protect my sister. Azura, you're with me. We're going to talk our way out of this mess."

Azura nods, lips pursing. "We may be unable to do that."

Corrin nods. "I know, but we can at least try."

Azura doesn't need to remind him that it won't be easy. This, at least, he can expect.

;;;

The two Wind Tribe members that confront them do not want to talk. Their hulking forms stalk closer as Corrin tries to plead their case. They ignore him. Corrin places his hands tight around his sword's hilt.

Everyone goes silent when a small voice pipes up.

"W-we would like to seek audience w-with the chief of the Wind Tribe," Sakura says, shaking from her place atop her travel horse.

Corrin has never been more proud of her.

"Why should we allow you to pass?" the Wind Tribe member sneers at the girl.

Sakura flinches and sinks lower into her seat. Corrin steps forwards, red eyes blazing. The two Wind Tribe members pause and take a step back, trying to hide their fear.

"We wish to explain our actions and beg forgiveness to your Chief," Corrin says, authority ringing in every word. Now that the tribe members listen to him, Corrin releases his sword. "It would not do you well to insult the Hoshidian princess, so I suggest you rethink your answer to her request. Your Chief will decide whether we are forgiven or not, and if there is a way to prove our truth, then I shall do it."

The Wind Tribe members share a look. One grunts and nods. He turns to the group. "We shall take you to the Chief. Harm any of us along the way, and there will be no forgiveness for any of you."

Corrin nods and follows after one Wind Tribe member. The other member follows behind the group, watching their every move.

Corrin really hopes Fuga is in a talkative mood today.

;;;

Some days, Corrin reflects on what it would be like to have a decent luck stat.

"An illusion?" Fuga, Chief of the Wind Tribe, asks. His tone is hard, but not skeptical or disbelieving. "Do you take us for fools?"

Corrin stares solemnly at the Chief, never breaking eye contact. "I only speak the truth."

Fuga stares back, arms crossed. The wind blows softly before the taller, bald man speaks again. "News of your arrival got here ahead of you. Your intentions, however, have not made it this far. Is it true that you have turned your backs to both Hoshido and Nohr?"

"I have chosen not to side with either kingdom," Corrin says, avoiding a straight yes/no answer. "My goal is to have peace between the kingdoms and for the war to end."

"That is an enormous goal," Fuga warns. "How will you go about completing it?"

"There is another force at work." Corrin feels his stomach churn, but the script has practically left him to his own devices. He can speak freely, and make it not sound as though he is crazy. "This force keeps the two kingdoms warring. I will stop it, and stop the war."

"And what is this other force you speak of?" Fuga asks, eyes narrowing.

Corrin takes a deep breath. "I am unable to speak of it without consequence."

Fuga stares at him. The only sounds are the howling of the wind in their ears. Finally, the man scoffs and turns to survey the rest of the group. Corrin blinks in surprise. There is a small smile on Fuga's face.

"I will believe that you had not meant to attack my people, and therefore are innocent," Fuga calls out, making sure his tribe members hear him. Corrin holds his breath, not believing the luck of that. "As a neutral side of the war, we have no claim to fight you. However, I ask that you allow my tribe and me to test your abilities. That sword of yours, it has been warned that it will either bring destruction or peace. I wish to know what your intentions are, as your opponent on the battlefield!"

"Very well," Corrin says stiffly, hiding his relief. "I do not wish to fight you, but the least I can do is fulfil your request."

Fuga smiles widely and chuckles. "Allow me to ready my warriors, and I shall call when ready."

Corrin nods. "We shall prepare as well."

Fuga turns his back to the group. As the bald man strides away, all members of the Wind Tribe flock around him and follow into the village.

A young woman with white hair and an oni mask walks opposite to Fuga, towards them.

"Rinkah?" Corrin asks in surprise.

"Corrin," the daughter of the Flame Tribe's chief, nods. "I was told you would show up here. I did not believe it until I saw the commotion within the Wind Tribe. You appear to stop adversity every time we meet."

"Um, thank you, Rinkah." Corrin says. He motions to his group, behind him. "I must really start preparing for the battle ahead. May we chat after?"

"Sure," Rinkah says, striding up to the white haired man. "I will be joining you for this battle; and the rest if you will have me."

"Of course," Corrin blinks in shock. "But you do not have to-"

"I owe you my life," Rinkah says. She sounds disgusted, but there is a smirk on her face. "Allow me to prove myself in battle."

"You are always welcome, Rinkah," Corrin says, holding out a hand for her to shake.

Rinkah looks at the hand, skeptical, but grabs it for a tight-grip shake.

Corrin turns and looks back at the group. "Whoever's ready for battle, please step forward. This one's volunteer only. Everyone else, stay back here and wait.

It comes as no surprise to him that Azura is the only one to stay back.

Corrin grins with pride when Sakura gets off her horse and smiles, staff in hand.

Some days, Corrin reflects on how his friends and family find ways to make him smile when they surprise him. Those times make up for all the lucky breaks he misses.

;;;

Rinkah laughs and blocks a strike aimed for Kaze. She sounds angry, but the smile on her face negates it. "Try not to get us captured again!"

"I believe," Kaze huffs and disappears for a few seconds. He reappears, knocking out a member of the Wind Tribe and lowering the member to the ground, "that it was not completely my fault last time."

"You could have said no," Rinkah reminds him, throwing a knocked out body on top of the body Kaze places on the ground.

The green haired ninja sighs. "I do not believe in denying you sweets. That would be cruel."

Rinkah glares at him. "Are you saying I have a candy issue? Because if so-"

"Heads in the battle, you two!" Hana calls, slashing at a tribe member as she runs by. "You can catch up later!"

Kaze and Rinkah look at the brunette as she slashes her way around the corner. Kaze holds a hand out after the woman, while he looks at Rinkah and bows slightly. "After you."

"Coward," Rinkah tells him, striding purposefully after their teammate.

;;;

"I can see why you deserve to wield the Yato," Fuga says once the battle is over. Corrin sheaths the blade and stares up at the bald chief, respect in his eyes. "And yes, I know of that blade. Sumeragi once spoke of it to me."

"What did he tell you?" Corrin inquires.

Fuga goes quiet for a second. He looks serious, and his voice is hard. "Listen carefully… The Yato is the key to the Seal of Flames. The Seal of Flames contains limitless power… It is said that it is a weapon capable even of destroying the gods that made it."

Corrin sucks in a deep breath. He barely notices his team walking towards him and Fuga. "It has the power to topple a god? Then… perhaps…"

"Yes…" Azura mutters and steps up beside the white haired prince. "We have a glimmer of hope now."

Fuga looks amused now, glancing between the two. "Izana, from Izumo, should be more familiar with the legends. I suggest you seek him out and ask about the Seal of Flames. Our tribe will also provide aid for your trip. I believe the best choice would be…"

Fuga pauses and turns to a short man running up to them. Corrin resists the urge to smile. It will be really nice to have a magic user on the team.

"There is only one choice," Hayato says confidently. "I will accompany them."

Corrin nods, careful not to comment on the man's young appearance. "I saw what you are capable of on the battlefield. We would be grateful for your skills, if you wish to come with us and the Chieftain agrees."

Hayato smiles smugly turns and stares up at the tall, intimidating Wind Tribe Chief. "Chieftain, I humbly request this honor from you. You have no objections?"

"No," Fuga says with a short laugh, "of course not. Your magical talents will help. I'm sure you'll be a great asset to Corrin. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course," Hayato sniffs. "So, Corrin. You should be grateful I am going to aid you in your endeavor."

"I am, Hayato," Corrin says honestly. "Thank you. We're glad to have you."

"You can depend on me," Hayato replies with a self-assured smirk.

"All right, everyone," Corrin starts. He turns to the small army of friends he has. "We're off to Izumo."

"We shall guide you out of the village," Fuga says. The man inclines his head, and some members of the Wind Tribe appear, motioning for the group to follow them.

Corrin motions for his group to go ahead. He waits until it is only him and Fuga before he turns to the man and slightly bows. "Thank you, Fuga. I promise to keep an eye on him."

"I know," Fuga says with a hint of a smile. "I would never have let a member of the Wind Tribe travel with you if I had believed you would fail in your goal."

It takes Corrin a moment to respond. A relived smile rests on his face and he bows again. "Thank you, Chieftain."

"Safe travels, Corrin," Fuga replies, bowing slightly in return.

;;;

"Your rooms are down the left corridor," Corrin tells his new members. "You can pick from any unoccupied one. My room is at the far end of the middle corridor. Please, come see me if you need anything at all. After you find your new room, I will be here to show you around the fortress."

"I'll be quick," Rinkah says, walking away quickly to find a room.

Hayato casts a look her way, but stays. He holds out a hand, and Corrin automatically reaches out. A piece of paper is dropped into the white haired man's hand. Corrin tenses.

Hayato doesn't see Corrin panicking. He calmly speaks. "A woman delivered the news of your arrival, and asked me to give this to you before she left."

"What did she look like?" Corrin asks, sounding calm.

"Black hair, red eyes," Hayato replies. "Not someone who has visited the Wind Tribe before. Fuga took her word, though. She is the reason the Wind Tribe was lenient towards your attack."

Corrin nods. "Thank you for the information."

Hayato shrugs and turns to look for a room. "She seemed nice enough. You have no idea who she is, do you?"

"No," Corrin answers honestly. Hayato pauses to look at the white haired man. The Diviner shrugs again and goes about his search.

Corrin breathes slowly as he uncurls the ball of paper in his hands. Again, it is written in the language on the Monument.

 _Did you know that the Wind Tribe is supposed hate you at first glance? I would like a thank you for fixing that._

 _Be sure to arrive at Izumo around noon. If you are early or late, you will miss your chance to recruit a family member._

 _And please, start level grinding. You have no idea how weak you are compared to some of the people I have seen._

Corrin's breath catches in his throat. He is a mixture of fear, worry, and offended. Fear, because _this person caused another distortion_. Worry, because they are probably talking about the captured Takumi. His younger brother's life hangs in the balance of following the note's instructions.

Corrin is offended because he is confident in his skills to not have to level grind. He didn't – couldn't – level grind in Nohr, and there is nowhere to do it here.

Corrin tucks the note away as his new teammates appear out of their new rooms. He will freak out later.

;;;

"How was dinner?" Lilith asks, honestly curious.

Corrin places food down on the alter for her. He sits to the side, leaning back. "It was nice. They make it fun. Rinkah and Hayato were refusing dessert, but Kaze and Sakura were able to wear them down. Hana and Subaki were fighting over who would wash the dishes, and Felicia managed to drop their plates and ruin their competition."

Lilith looks up, smiling. "That sounds livelier than it was in the castle."

Corrin nods wistfully. "Very much so."

Lilith finishes her meal and floats beside Corrin's shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Corrin's lips twist into a bittersweet smile. "Everything has been moving so fast. Every time we go back to the other world, it seems we are in another battle. I just… I wish we had more time to train." Corrin sighs and shakes his head. "I'm always worried, it seems. Thank you for listening, Lilith."

Lilith tilts her head in thought. She floats in front of her friend. "Corrin, I may know a way for you to train with the others."

Corrin stiffens, eyebrows narrowing. "It won't put you in danger, will it?"

Lilith shakes her head and settles beside Corrin's shoulder again. "I can open other portals to other deeprealms. I can look for villages that are being attacked by Bandits or Faceless, or fields with those creatures. It would put you in another battle, but it will help for training until we get a battle arena."

Corrin gapes at his friend. Lilith has a faint blush as she ducks her head. "Lilith, you are amazing. Would you mind if I run this past the others? If it does others good, I'm sure they would agree to it. We may not be able to start until after we reach Izumo, though."

Lilith smiles and nods. "I'll start searching now. If I find anything, I will tell you tomorrow night."

"Lilith," Corrin takes a deep breath to calm the rush of emotions in his throat, "thank you."

Lilith smiles brighter.

Corrin prays hard that she won't die in this timeline.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, prototype gear, for your review! It's a good way to put it, because it's going to be a lot of build up to a lot of things that come later. I really hope you do enjoy the tiny changes as they come. And the big changes when they start. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When they reach Izumo close to noon the next day, Corrin sighs in relief. "So that's Izumo's central palace. There's something… calming about it."

"Yes," Azura breathes, walking up next to him to stare at the castle. "Izumo has long been known as the kingdom of the gods. It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace."

How she makes that sound condescending, Corrin doesn't know.

"It is a neutral kingdom in this war," Gunter says, trotting his horse to stand on the other side of Corrin. "I see the archduke just beyond the gate, milord."

"Then let us meet with him," Corrin says loud enough for the group behind him to hear. "Maybe he can direct on the correct path."

When Corrin sees Izana standing inside the walls, his first thought is, _the man still has great hair_. His second, more important thought, is, _is that actually Izana, or Zola in disguise_?

"I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods… keeper of prophecies, and winner of the best hair… five or six times? I forget."

It's Zola. Izana always makes sure to rub in how many times he's won best hair in the land.

While everyone in Corrin's group appears flabbergasted at the man's lackadaisical nature, Corrin plays along. When he insists about learning information about the Seal of Flames, Gunter surprisingly speaks up.

"Of course you haven't, you imposter." Gunter snaps, trotting his horse in front of Corrin.

"What?" Izana – Zola – sounds honestly surprised. "You're calling me an imposter? After I've prepared a feast for you all?"

"Don't be coy with me." Gunter's frown is more of a snarl. "It's plain to see you're hiding behind a magic illusion."

Corrin blinks and looks at Gunter with surprise because, _no_ , it actually isn't. Zola is a master with his disguises. And if Gunter can tell now, why didn't he say something last reset, back on the Nohr route?

"Reveal yourself!" Gunter demands.

"Ah!" Izana's – Zola's – voice isn't the buttery, fun voice it was before. Instead, it's scratchy and whiney. "Gunter, you're no fun at all!" Zola does a twist, and is suddenly the shorter, creepy mage Corrin is used to seeing. "Eeheehee! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Zola – I knew it was you behind that magic!" Gunter growls.

"Gunter," Azura says, grimacing and moving further to the back of the group. "Who is this?"

"This cretin is a Nohrian mage. He specializes in illusions and deception."

"Then where is the real archduke?" Corrin demands, stepping around Gunter's horse to glare at Zola.

Zola's smile is cruel. "I'm afraid it's off to jail for him – the clink, the slammer, the cooler! Oooh, the cooler! That reminds me – it's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb! Everyone, fire! … Hehe, fire the ice bomb…"

Corrin turns around, sees Kaze and Felicia cover Sakura, and then covers his own eyes. A cold wind sweeps through. When it dies down, Corrin turns and finds the entire front of the castle is covered in ten feet tall snow drifts.

Corrin twitches. He wraps a hand around the dragon stone, activating it. Even if he can't breathe fire, having antlers has got to be good for something.

;;;

Elise pops her head out of her room. She looks both ways, and then quietly sneaks out. The door closes softly behind her.

The princess nervously tugs on a curl, but smiles brightly as she walks through the lesser-traveled sections of the castle. The servants she passes smile back at her, glad she looks to be feeling better.

The blonde stops behind a corner when she spots Niles making his way to Leo's room. She waits until he's gone before tiptoeing down the stretch of hallway. Elise waits until she can hear Niles close the door before she turns and walks the opposite way. Elise turns _another_ corner, and then waits again.

Odin doesn't take too long to show up. Elise visibly brightens, and Odin smiles as he walks towards her.

"Hello, Lady Elise," Odin greets. "I am pleased to see you well on this bright morning! Stories of your heavy mind and body have reached the ears of Odin Dark. It is great to know your strength can surpass even the worst of illnesses, in such short time, too!"

"Thank you, Odin!" Elise chirps happily, not quite understanding what he says. "I'm glad to be feeling better, too! Just in time to travel with you guys!"

Now, Odin looks confused. "My lady? Are you truly coming to Izumo today? Is that not too dangerous?"

Elise shakes her head, smiling brightly at the blond in front of her. She makes sure to look cute, innocent, and excited. "Leo told me I could come yesterday!" She claps a hand over her mouth, as if she revealed a secret. She whispers her next words, making sure to look guilty. "But no one is supposed to know. I'm supposed to make sure no one sees me! Leo promised that I could come, as long as he didn't know I was there."

Odin smiles and nods. "No worries, Lady Elise! I, Odin Dark, shall keep your secret. We should hurry; Lord Leo will be sure to be suspicious if we are late."

Elise smiles widely, nodding fast, and follows Odin around the corner. She quietly congratulates herself. So far, so good.

Niles comes out of Leo's room.

"Odin," Niles raises an eyebrow. "Lord Leo was wondering where you were." Elise makes sure she is smiling when he spots her. "Oh, hello Lady Elise? What brings you to this part of the castle?"

"She's coming with us to Izumo," Odin announces. Niles raises both eyebrows and Elise wonders if Odin truly knows the meaning of secret. "We aren't supposed to let anyone know, though. Lord Leo told her to keep this quiet."

"Did he?" Niles says, smirking. "Well, best hurry inside Lady Elise. And do try to keep out of sight in Izumo. Odin and I have strict orders to keep an eye on Lord Leo, so we won't be around to protect you."

Elise keeps smiling and nods. "Don't worry, Niles! You won't even know I'm there!"

Niles keeps smirking and lets her in. "Of course, milady."

Elise enters the room, and sees Leo's back. She quickly moves out of sight as Leo looks over his shoulder. "Ah, Odin, glad you could make it in time."

"My apologies, Lord Leo," Odin gives a small bow and goes to stand next to the blond.

Leo nods and stands up, facing away from the group. "Make sure you are inside the circle. And please, stand still while I cast."

Elise follows the older men's leads and steps inside the large, white chalk circle. She watches as her brother flicks open a book with one hand, and makes a glowing, gold ball of magic in another. The ball gets larger and larger, and then slams into the book.

Elise is hit with a wave of vertigo. She stumbles slightly when her feet touch a different kind of flooring. It's wood. The three men don't seem phased.

"Odin, Niles," Leo starts, snapping the book in his hands shut. Elise's eyes widen as her brother starts to turn around. "Did you sense-"

A hand grabs Elise's arm and pulls her out of the room.

"- anything wrong with that teleport?"

Niles raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. Odin verbally answers, "no, milord."

"Strange," Leo mutters, looking around the room. He could have sworn it took more magic than it should have to transport them here.

;;;

Elise clenches her hands around the taller woman's arm. Odin is the last to pass by the doorway. He appears to look over. A split-second pause, and then he smiles and continues walking. Elise breathes a sigh of relief when her brother and his retainers have passed by the room they hide in.

"That was a close one," the woman says in relief. "Did you know he would have made his retainers stay with you, had he saw you?"

Elise blinks up at the strangely dressed, black haired woman. The blonde smiles widely. "Thank you for helping me. I really must be off, though."

The woman steps back, rubbing the spot where Elise had gripped her arm. "Don't worry about it. Are you going to try and release the prisoners now?"

Elise blinks. "Prisoners? Is there a Hoshidian among them?"

The woman nods, her short hair bobbing around her. "Takumi's tied up in the kitchen. The rest are in the banquet hall."

Elise purses her lips and looks at the woman's red eyes. "Will you help me get to Prince Takumi? I don't know where the kitchen is."

"Sure thing!" the woman chirps. She motions for the girl to follow her. "And I won't hurt you or anyone, your highness. Just thought I'd get that out of the way now. Oh, and it's nice to meet you."

;;;

"We've won," Corrin says firmly. Sakura runs up beside him, looking determined as they stare down Zola. Azura runs up behind them. The rest of the group is tying up the defeated soldiers in the courtyard. If it wasn't for the script, Corrin would have brought them along instead of foolishly chasing after Zola by his self. "You can't escape now, Zola. Tell us where the archduke is!"

"HA!" Zola spits the word at them. "You really think it'd be that easy? What a naïve little boy you are. I always have an escape plan!"

Corrin grits his teeth and Zola tenses. "What are you-?"

Zola lunges, and Corrin's eyes widen in horror as Zola uses black threads to pull Sakura to him.

"Ho!" Zola mutters, stroking a finger through Sakura's hair. The young girl starts to shake. "Look at me and my adorable hostage!"

Corrin can feel his older brother instincts go haywire as he restrains a growl.

"Corrin!" Sakura cries.

"Sakura!" Corrin goes to lunge forwards, but is stopped at the sight of red magic intertwining around his sister, under the black threads. Familiar looking magic. If he's here… then so is Corrin's younger brother. And Leo is better at handling magical situations than he is. "Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low? Do the honorable thing!"

"Pfft to your honor!" Zola barks out a laugh. He releases Sakura to motion at the situation. He doesn't notice the red magic almost completely removing the restraining black threads. "I'd rather win than be honorable! After all, the winner is the one who writes the history books! Now, put down your weapons! If you don't, the girl-"

Golden magic fills the area around Zola. Sakura lets out a small shriek as she is pulled out of the way by red wires. Corrin catches her, cradling her and hiding her tears as they start to fall. A tree shoots up from the ground, impaling Zola. Then, it is gone. Just like magic.

Leo, Niles, and Odin rush past him and to the dead, fading body that was once Zola.

"You were the lowest of the low, Zola…" Leo says unkindly to the body. "Hiding behind hostages – you disgraced the entire Nohrian army."

If Corrin didn't love and understand his brother, he might think Leo's apathetic attitude terrifying.

"Leo," Corrin relaxes his shoulders and nods to his brother. He eases up his hold so Sakura can see her savours. "Niles, Odin, thank you. Thank you for saving Sakura."

Odin smiles widely, while Niles looks faintly surprised that Corrin knows his name. Leo is tense, staring down stiffly from atop his horse.

"Leo…" Corrin can feel the script fading from his tongue. "Will you and your retainers join us? We could use your aid in the battle ahead. I don't plan to fight with Nohr, nor do I plan to fight with Hoshido."

"What is it then?" Leo asks briskly. "Did you come to Izumo to seek shelter? To run from both sides?"

Corrin shakes his head once. "I have come here for guidance. There is a third enemy, one who continues to force Nohr and Hoshido to fight. I wish to know how to defeat it; how to stop it from manipulating both sides."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks, a hint of shock breaking through his expression. Mostly there is disbelief. The disbelief is also held by Niles. Odin looks sombre.

"I have seen… things," Corrin works his best to not sound crazy. "King Garon has been controlled by this third enemy, and so I work to defeat it and end this war."

"Hmm," Leo nods. "Let's say I believe you. Then who is pulling the strings. Who is this new enemy?"

Corrin grits his teeth and looks down. "I can't give a name. I'm sorry, Leo."

Leo's voice is flat. "Unsurprising."

Corrin looks up and sees Leo's expression.

His heart breaks. It reflects on his face.

(Leo keeps going.) "I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings." The blond on horseback turns to walk away.

"Leo, please!" Corrin begs, reaching a hand out. "Wait! If I can just-"

"You're a traitor," Leo's flat voice cuts through the air. He doesn't look at Corrin. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Why won't you listen?" Corrin begs. "Leo, why-"

"Let me make this as clear as I can…" Leo's voice is like ice. "You have abandoned our family, and I have extended you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my brother. Got it? I only came here to clean up that vile mage. If we ever meet again, then I will deal with you."

Gold magic starts to swarm around Corrin. The white haired man goes to push Sakura out of the way, when he registers the magic isn't threatening. (It reminds him of family.) The magic activates behind him, bursting open a hole in the wall.

"Corrin!" Sakura and Azura shout.

"I'm alright," Corrin soothes his younger sister. "We're alright. He wasn't aiming at us." He risks a glance at the wall – and part of a door – behind him. "The door to that banquet hall has seen better days, though…"

"Go on, Corrin," Leo says coldly, still not looking at him. "The real archduke should be inside. Along with the pathetic Hoshidan prince, Takumi."

"Takumi?" Sakura squeaks. She looks up at Leo. "My brother?"

Leo tenses, and then trots off. Niles rolls his eyes and follows. Odin bows, and then runs after them.

"Leo," Corrin mutters softly, watching them leave. He pretends this entire event wasn't like a dagger, twisting and cutting him inside. Corrin turns to his younger sister. "Let's go free your brother and the archduke."

Sakura walks out of his arms and looks around the hall. "And the other prisoners."

Corrin nods, looking around at the mass of people. "And the others."

;;;

"You're Hoshidan Prince Takumi!" Elise squeals with delight. She looks down at him with a wide smile. "I'm so happy to meet you! I'm Elise!"

Takumi glares at her. He tries to move, but ends up doing an odd worm because his legs are tied together and his arms are tied behind his back. The woman with black hair snorts and hides a smile behind her hands. Takumi switches his glare to her.

"She's Nohrian Princess Elise," the black haired woman says.

Takumi switches back to glare at the blonde. He tries shouting through the fabric in his mouth, but it all comes out muffled.

"I think we should keep that on a little longer," the woman says cheerfully. "It doesn't sound like he's thanking us for rescuing him."

Takumi pauses at that, looking between the two suspiciously.

"Of course he's thankful!" Elise scolds the woman. "And once we free him, he'll help us find Corrin!"

Takumi _seethes_.

"I think that's a no," the woman laughs.

Elise frowns. She puts her hands on her hips and stares down at the white haired prince. "Why don't you want to find Corrin? Is it 'cause he didn't choose your side? He didn't choose _any_ side, you know?"

Takumi starts growling into his restraints.

Elise goes to take it off, but the woman puts a hand out to stop her. The woman bends down to be eye-level with the tied up prince. "Here's the deal, Prince Takumi. We are going to untie you. You're going to help Princess Elise find Corrin. Failure to comply means we leave you tied up, and you'll get handed over to Nohr and probably executed. And, on the off chance you _do_ escape, I won't tell you where I've hidden your bow if you don't agree to side with Corrin when you meet him."

Takumi shouts through his restraints, wriggling again. The woman rolls her eyes and steps back. "That's the deal. We don't have much time, by the way, so I suggest you make up your mind fast."

Takumi glares at her, and then the princess. Elise turns on her full cute charm, and he falters. He grumbles and snarls a bit more, and then turns to the woman. He nods.

"I'm holding you to that," the woman says, bending down to undo the knots. "Your Hoshidan honor and all. Besides, you don't have to stick with Corrin. Just go along with whatever he yammers about."

"Nohrian scum," Takumi mutters in the woman's ear when she undoes the knot to the fabric in his mouth.

The woman laughs. "Nope. Sorry. Sit still so I can get your hands."

Takumi turns to Elise. "Why would a Nohrian royal help a Hoshidan escape?"

Elise looks truly sad, and Takumi feels awful for a moment.

The moment passes.

"I don't like all this fighting," Elise admits. "I never fought with my big brother." She pauses, cracks a smile. "Well, I guess you're my big brother too, now."

The pinch the woman gives Takumi stops him from saying anything to that.

"I just want you to help me find Corrin," Elise finishes.

"Why not get your other siblings to help?" Takumi asks, rubbing his now free wrists. The woman goes to work on the ropes on his legs.

Elise looks more heartbroken. Now Takumi feels like a jerk for even mentioning it. "My brothers hate that he didn't choose us, and Father has ordered my sister to kill him."

Takumi pauses at that. He looks away awkwardly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

When he looks back, his legs are unbound and the woman looks at him expectantly. Elise looks at him with big, watery eyes. Takumi angrily huffs, looks away again, but says, "I'll help you find Corrin."

"Thank you!" Elise cries happily. She hugs him, and Takumi squirms.

"Hey, get off!" he shouts, going red in embarrassment. "Stop hugging me!"

Elise leaps off and then looks to the woman. "You'll give him his bow now?"

The woman smirks and flips open a pocket on her belt. The bow comes out and hovers in air above her hand.

Takumi quickly snatches it, looking and feeling it for any damage. He glares at the woman. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," the woman huffs a chuckle. "Just a little," she waves her fingers, " _magic_ to store it. Promise, nothing's happened to your bow."

"Come on," Elise says, grabbing Takumi's hand and pulling him towards the kitchen's door. "We have to go find our brother!"

"Stop touching me! And he's not my brother!"

"You may want to try the banquet hall!" the woman calls, watching them leave with a fond smile.

;;;

Leo returns the horse he borrowed from a loyal Nohrian. His fists clench and unclench as he makes his way towards the room set up for his departure. Odin and Niles silently follow behind.

Leo wasn't prepared to see his brother – _not his brother_ , he has to remember - and now he's paying for it with emotions threatening to spill over. One thing Leo doesn't do, it's emotions. He is the one who does the things that need to be done. Executions, sacrifices, and lying, Leo can handle. He can do it.

He can't kill family.

Corrin isn't family.

Except he is.

Leo doesn't do emotions, but he does loyalty. Corrin broke the loyalty and trust Leo had, except he didn't. It is hard, because even after turning his back, Leo still has trust in Corrin. He wants to be loyal to his brother. He wants to be with his brother.

Leo is also smart, and realizes that his brother may not be the sanest at the moment. In fact, both brothers aren't exactly sane at the right now. Xander is trying his hardest to bring back Father, which is an impossible task. Leo knows that his father is too far gone to war and madness; a miracle couldn't bring him back. Corrin is going on about a third enemy in the war. Leo is sure they would have heard about another enemy by this point.

Leo is logical, doesn't do emotions… but really wants to believe in a happy ending. That's Elise's thing, though. Leo believes in stats, numbers, and reports.

Leo believes in family, even if he doesn't realize it.

The blond prince thinks that after he delivers his report to Xander – he will lie about Zola and his actions, of course – he is going to be in his room alone for a while. Corrin is the only person to ever see him overwhelmed, and Leo is going to keep it that way.

Leo pulls out his warp book in silence. He builds magic in one hand, the pages of the book fluttering in his other.

Then Odin speaks up. "Should we not wait for Lady Elise?"

Leo turns and lets out a startled, "what?"

His magic is so well trained, though, that it activates the warp book when his concentration snaps.

;;;

Corrin looks over from the freed archduke to the doors swinging open. His whole body freezes, and he can't believe the sight before him.

This wasn't in the script.

"Big brother!"

But he doesn't care.

"Elise!" Corrin shouts, holding out his arms. His little sister jumps at him, and he swings her around. He frantically runs his hands around her hair and face, making sure she's really there. "I'm so happy you're here, but _how_ are you here? _Why_?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Elise asks, skipping out of his arms. "I'm here for you, silly. I'm going to be joining you and traveling with you, and never leaving you behind again!"

"Takumi!" Sakura gasps. She blurs by Corrin and Elise and slams into her brother.

"Sakura?" Takumi sounds confused.

Sakura starts to cry on him. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. Don't you ever get kidnapped again."

Takumi gapes around, eyes locking onto Corrin. "What are you all doing here?"

Sakura sniffs and leans back to look at her brother. "I decided to go alongside Corrin."

Takumi flinches and glares at Corrin. "So, you've turned my litter sister against Hoshido as well?"

"No!" Sakura shouts, squeezing her arms around Takumi as hard as she can, as if she's afraid to let him go. "I h-haven't! Neither has Corrin!" Corrin is so proud of her, standing up to her brother. "No one here has, actually. None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. Corrin says there's another part to this war, and we're going to stop it and end all the fighting!" Takumi cracks under her gaze. "I trust him, Takumi. He can't explain it all, but p-please, trust me, at least!"

Takumi is silent as he looks at his little sister. He runs a hand through her hair, reminding himself that she's okay.

"Takumi," Corrin starts, standing up while keeping a hand on Elise's shoulder.

Takumi sneers and opens his mouth.

"Remember what you promised!" Elise shouts, stepping forward with tears in her eyes. "Please, you said you would side with Corrin!"

Takumi's jaw clenches shut with a snap. He looks peeved, wrapping a protective arm around his sister. The prince glares at Corrin. "I may have promised to find and side with you, but I'm going to stick around and make sure my little sister is safe. If Sakura gets harmed even once in your little crusade, I'm leaving."

"Takumi," Sakura whines, eyes watering as she trembles.

Corrin nods. "Fair enough. Thank you, Takumi."

The Hoshidan prince scoffs and pulls his sister away from the group. Sakura breaks out of his grip and steps towards Corrin. Takumi's face flashes with hurt. "Sakura…"

Elise steps forwards and hugs Sakura, causing the red head to squeak. "I'm Elise, and I'm _so_ excited to meet you! I've always wanted another sister! How long have you been travelling with Corrin?"

"A few d-days," Sakura says, blushing.

Elise lets her go and grabs her hands. "Oh? Have you seen any of his bad habits yet? He does this really weird thing at dinner where he sticks his little finger out when he drinks."

"I n-noticed."

"Elise," Corrin warns playfully. He smiles at both girls. "Would you two mind checking the other prisoners? To see if their wounds need healing?"

"You've got it, big brother," Elise says, straightening up. Corrin smiles when he hears her talking as they walk away. "You are a healer, too?"

Corrin turns and sees Takumi, arms crossed, angrily watching the two leave. When he notices Corrin watching, Takumi drops his arms and straightens. "Don't think I'll believe your story anytime soon."

Takumi walks off.

Corrin wonders why Takumi would ever believe him without even hearing the full story.

;;;

"It's okay, Izana," Corrin says softly. He is the last to leave, the archduke trying to insist he stay for a prophecy. "Take care of yourself. I'm sure we will meet again one day."

"Of course we will," Izana huffs, a hand coming to his head. "I have foreseen that, you know. That, and that Takumi's retainers are an hour's walk south. Do be careful, by the way. There is some trouble stirring in Mokushu. And I do apologize for not being able to assist with the Seal of Flames. Good luck on your search."

"Thank you, Izana," Corrin says, bowing in respect. "For the prophesies, and the meal. May peace continue to last in Izumo."

"Good luck, Corrin," Izana says, once Corrin has past Izumo's gates. "You are going to need it."

Corrin doesn't let it bother him that there was a major change to the script. He has Elise with him, and Izana didn't die.

It has been a good day so far.

;;;

()

 _Six year old Corrin hesitantly shuts the door to four year old Leo's room. It is the third time Leo has visited Corrin in his fort. Corrin quietly moves forwards, until he is standing behind the chair that Leo has curled up on. Corrin coughs._

 _Leo sits up straight, not having heard him until then. His voice is raspy. "Go away, Corrin."_

" _I'm sorry," Corrin blurts out. "I shouldn't have hugged you without permission. It's my fault, and you have every right to be angry with me. I promise I won't touch you without your permission ever again. Just please, please, don't leave and never come back. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. You're my brother, and I love you, and I don't want you to hate me."_

 _Leo is quiet. Corrin can see the boy's shoulders shaking in the light from the fireplace._

 _Corrin hangs his head. "I'll leave now."_

 _Corrin makes it to the door when Leo speaks up. "Wait." Corrin doesn't move. "I don't hate you."_

 _Corrin quietly walks over to the chair in front of the fireplace. He and Leo lock eyes. Corrin's eyes widen and he feels guilty all over again. "You're crying."_

" _Yes," Leo says frostily. "And if you ever tell anyone, I'll curse you."_

 _Corrin nods and goes to grab the other chair in the room. He drags it over to Leo. Before getting up, Corrin turns to Leo. "If you want me to leave, I'll go."_

 _Leo lets out an aggravated sigh. "No. I don't want you to go."_

 _Corrin nods and sits up in the chair. The siblings stare into the fire for a long time. Corrin breaks the silence. "If you ever want to cry, let me know. Promise you won't ever cry alone."_

" _That's a silly promise," Leo scoffs. "You won't always be around when I need to cry."_

" _Camilla would be there for you," Corrin says. Leo scoffs again. "But if you need to cry, come to me then. I'm always willing to listen, if you want to complain or rant or let out your feelings."_

" _I don't want feelings," Leo mutters and glares into the fire. "They make me feel weird."_

" _They can," Corrin says. "But they can also make you feel good, too. Like when I'm with family, I feel happy."_

" _Even when I yelled at you?"_

" _Not then," Corrin admits. "But now, I feel happy I'm here to help you."_

" _Even though I yelled at you?"_

" _Yes. You're family, and I will always be there for you. You, and Elise, and Camilla, and Xander, all make me happy. I don't like it when you hate me, but I love spending time with you."_

 _Leo buries his head in his knees. Corrin hears him, though. "I love you."_

 _Corrin whispers back, "I love you too."_

 _And they both mean it._

;;;

()

" _You're doing it wrong," Leo goads._

 _Corrin huffs. "I'm trying. I really am."_

" _You're not feeling it," Leo says._

" _That's not helpful," eight year old Corrin tells him. "Maybe I just have no magic."_

 _At Corrin's defeated expression, Leo nudges him and points to the fireplace. "It's okay. Not everyone can do magic when they first start. There are stories of people taking years to even light a fire."_

" _You did it as soon as you tried," Corrin says flatly. "You were five."_

" _I know," Leo smirks. He holds out a hand. "Here, let me guide you again, and then you can give it another shot."_

 _Corrin grabs his younger brother's hand. Gold magic winds around their linked hands, and Leo stares into the fire._

 _Corrin will never tell his younger brother, but the magic he creates is almost relaxing. Leo projects all of his feelings into his magic. When being touched by the golden lines, Corrin knows how his younger brother feels towards him. There is trust, kinship, love, and a hint of jealousy. Corrin has been trying to stamp out that feeling as soon as he recognized it. He's done a good job, but it does pop up every now and then._

 _More importantly, Leo considers him family._

 _Corrin considers him family back._

 _The white haired boy never wants to hurt his younger sibling._

" _Did you feel that?" Leo asks, looking from the now-burning log to Corrin._

 _Corrin blinks, having spaced out. He smiles and lets go of his brother's hand. "I still don't think I'll be able to get it."_

" _You won't know until you try," Leo huffs, extinguishing the log with just a thought and his magic. "Now, try."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zinnia. She is a character in the Pokémon ORAS games. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: (A wild chapter has appeared.) I hope I did the characters justice here. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, prototype gear, for your review! I agree with you about pairings; it's harder than it should be to find pairing-does-not-consume-plot stories, but it's rewarding to find the good ones out there. This story may just evolve to be more meta than anyone expects, we'll have to see. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Corrin really needs to reread the RPG handbook. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Oboro, Hinata!" Takumi shout.

His two retainers startle and look at him with wide eyes.

"Lord Takumi!" Oboro shouts, immediately running over to him.

"Lord Takumi!" Hinata shouts, following close behind. He almost runs into Oboro, who stops short when she spies the rest of the party. "Oh, hello!"

"Hi there!" Elise chirps back, waving from beside Sakura.

"Are you guys alight?" Takumi asks seriously. "Where's Hinoka?"

"We're fine," Hinata waves off the concern. "Your sister's gone off in search of Ryoma."

"My lord," Oboro cuts in. She has a scary look on her face as she glances at the group. "Why are you traveling with these Nohrians?"

Corrin steps up beside Takumi. The younger brother glances at him, and then looks to his retainers. "This is Corrin."

"The traitor?" Oboro gets into a fighting stance.

"I-it's okay, Sakura squeaks, running up and gripping both her brother's hands. "We're travelling with big brother Corrin and trying to stop both sides from fighting."

Hinata smiles widely and hides his laugh. Oboro looks to Takumi in disbelief. Her charge has his free hand splayed across his face, nodding begrudgingly. "I'll explain it later."

"Um," Hinata speaks up, "don't mean to interrupt, but you guys see that smoke over there?"

Everyone blinks when Kaze suddenly appears at the front of the group. "That's my brother's smoke signal."

"Yah…" Hinata drawls. "That's where we came from. Orochi and Reina saw Kagero get captured. Long story short, Saizo sent us to get some help."

"Then we'll help," Corrin says, determinedly.

Kaze shakes his head. "That is not a good idea, Lord Corrin. If he sent up that specific smoke signal… he believes that it is too dangerous. He is warning us away."

"Then we really do need to go," Corrin says. "Bad idea or not, we're not leaving your brother and comrades out there."

"Lord Corrin-"

"Oh, let's just go already," Rinkah says, coming forwards and twirling her club around in her hands. "If we're going to save the world, might as well save your hot-tempered brother."

Everyone who remembers him trying to blow-up Corrin flinches.

"Huh," Hinata says, nudging Oboro to follow as the group is lead towards the smoke. "Hey, Lord Takumi? Is the group always this dramatic?"

"I don't know," Takumi grounds out, "I've only been with them an hour."

"It really is," Subaki speaks up.

"Jerk," Hana mutters, watching the other retainer fly up on his Pegasus and into the trees. She turns back to the newly joined retainers. "Just wait until you see this place called the Deeprealm. That's when all gets really strange."

Oboro can feel her face sour.

Hinata smiles widely.

;;;

The down-side to the win: No potential allies want to join Team Corrin.

The up-side to the battle: Saizo no longer believes Corrin is an enemy. Or traitor. Jury's still out on weirdo.

Oh, and Ryoma has apparently been found. If what Kagero says is true, then Corrin believes that the red armoured Prince is about to meet Scarlet in Cheve. Both of Ryoma's retainers, as well as Reina and Orochi, leave before Corrin can suggest everyone go to Cheve together.

"We will need a boat if we are to get to Cheve," Takumi says. He is as unimpressed at the departure of Ryoma's retainers as the rest of the group is.

Corrin nods. He looks to the sky, remembering the map of the area. "There is a small village on the way to the nearest port. We should grab some supplies from there, and then stay in the Deeprealm until night passes."

There is a positive mutter from all but Elise, Takumi, and his retainers.

"What is the Deeprealm?" Oboro asks suspiciously.

Corrin blushes and looks sheepish. "Well, it would be easier to show you and then explain. I promise you'll be safe there, though."

"I-it's really great, big brother," Sakura says, coming up to grab Takumi's arm. "Everyone c-can get their own rooms, and Felicia is a great chef."

"What about me," Subaki pouts, following his charge.

Corrin chuckles. Someone latches onto his arm. He looks down at his blonde, little sister.

"Can you tell me about your adventures?" Elise begs. " _Please_! And what about these Deeprealms? Is it a super cool place? What makes it hard to explain? And how do we get there?"

Corrin smiles widely and starts to explain.

He only thinks about how happy he feels as he leads them to the next, small village.

;;;

"Thank you," Kaze says.

Rinkah looks at him like he's stupid. "For what?"

"Convincing us all to go save my brother."

Rinkah rolls her eyes. "You're the only one who needed convincing. Most of this mix-matched army has fought beside your brother before. None of us were going to leave him in danger. Comrades help each other, that's what teams and such _do_."

Kaze sighs. "It makes me feel worse for insisting we leave him."

"What did the smoke signal really mean?" Kaze casts her a confused look. Rinkah rolls her eyes again. "You were scared that your brother was in danger, but that smoke signal made you lose hope. Why?"

Kaze frowns. "That signal is meant to say a suicide mission is in progress. Don't come near or risk your life."

Rinkah groans. "You're brother really hasn't gotten over Kagero, has he? Gees, promise me you won't ever risk your life for me that way."

Kaze looks away. "I can't promise that."

"Then you're an idiot," Rinkah states. "You may be my… friend… but that doesn't mean you should go around sacrificing your life for me. Do it smart. Plan ahead. Don't go charging into enemy lines just because I'm at the other end of the battle field."

Kaze chuckles. "When you put it that way…"

Rinkah crosses her arms, club out and tapping the ninja's arm as they walk. "Now, promise me you won't do anything stupid on the battlefield for me."

"Of course, my friend." Kaze bites down on the smile threatening to break free when she grimaces. "Though, that does not mean I won't do anything stupid on the battlefield _because_ of you."

"Idiot."

;;;

"This army isn't so bad," Hana says, shrugging. "Just give the Nohrians a chance, you might like them."

Oboro gives her a look.

"You might," Hana defends. "I mean, Felicia drops things _way_ too often, and Gunter _never_ laughs, but they're nice."

"What about the princess?"

"Just met her recently," Hana admits. "But she gets along well with Lady Sakura, so that means there has to be something good about her."

"If you trust this group so much, why does Subaki circle around so much?" Oboro points out.

Hana smiles at that. "He's actually letting his Pegasus fly around. There isn't a paddock yet, so he's been keeping her in the horses' stable."

"Give them a chance," Hinata throws out there with a shrug. "You don't have to like them, but at least start a comradery. And, hey! More Hoshidans than Nohrians. We can take them out if they suddenly go all slasher-killer."

Oboro concedes. "I'm still keeping an eye open at night. And what do you think about Lord Corrin?"

"Oh, him?" Hana smiles widely. "He's insane."

That doesn't reassure anyone.

;;;

Azura and Gunter follow last on their horses.

"…" Azura is lost in thought. She wonders if it is possible to gather control over the increasing party.

"…" Gunter fights within himself.

They don't talk the whole ride to the village.

;;;

"Are there any dishes you wish to have tonight, Hayato?" Felicia asks, hovering around the stall.

The man huffs and throws an unimpressed look at the selection. He crosses his arms and turns his back to her. "Just pick out whatever you want."

"But I want to make sure everyone will eat it!" Felicia cries. "If we have some milk deserts, would you eat that? We may not be able to have soup tonight. There aren't enough vegetables or meat…"

"Yah," Hayato says stiffly, trying not to smile in his excitement. "That sounds great."

"Alright!" Felicia chirps, moving to another stall in the village. "Oh, there just doesn't seem to be enough for full meals… everything here would be great with deserts…"

"That should be fine," Hayato says quickly. Felicia blinks at him with wide eyes, not used to seeing him excited. Sakura and Kaze had to double team him and Rinkah the night before to get them to eat desert. She's a bit thrown off. "Really. I'm sure I'll- er- the princesses will love whatever you make. You can… uh, probably make it a celebration for Takumi's return? Yah! Do that!"

"Alright!" Felicia smiles widely and nods. She decides she likes this smiling, excitable side of Hayato better than to strict, no-nonsense side of him. "We'll have a celebratory meal! Ooh! I know Lord Corrin likes little cakes and treats. Do you like them too?"

"Yes," Hayato says, coming up beside her to look at the items. "Get that type of sugar. We use it in sweets in the Wind Tribe."

"Oh? I'm excited to try it then!"

;;;

"Come on!" Elise shouts, dragging Sakura deeper into the village's small market. "Come on, come on, come on! Hurry up, Takumi!"

Sakura giggles when she looks over her shoulder and sees her brother rolling his eyes.

"Oh, look at these," Elise coos, coming to a stop in front of a trinket stall. She picks up a small, carved, horse piece. "Oh, wow! Do you have a whole chess set, miss?"

The older lady behind the stall nods happy and pulls out a checkered board from under the table. "The pieces are tucked away, but they're all up to the quality that Knight is."

"W-what's chess?" Sakura mutters, eyes locked on the horse piece.

Elise gapes. "It's the best strategy game in Nohr! I used to play it with my brothers all the time." She winces at the thought. "Well, I know Corrin will still play with me. You want me to teach you?"

"Teach her what?" Takumi says suspiciously as he walks up to them.

"Chess!" Elise says, smiling. When he doesn't change his expression, Elise's eyes widen. "You haven't played chess before, either? That settles it! Miss, I'd like to buy your chess set!"

"Thank you, hun," the old woman smiles. She rattles off the price, and Elise happily pays.

While the woman gathers the pieces, Elise turns to Sakura when the girl mumbles out a, "thank you."

Takumi scoffs. "There's no way that will be fun. Shogi is a probably a much better game."

Sakura frowns and turns to her brother. "Takumi…"

"Oh, is that a strategy game too?" Elise asks with all innocence. "We'll have to get a board to play sometime!"

Takumi scowls at her. "Like I'd play a game with someone like you."

Sakura looks hurt, and Takumi can feel the guilt starting. He swallows, advoiding her gaze and removing his scowl.

Elise smirks at him. "Sakura can teach me then, is that alright?" The redhead nods. "Alright! Takumi, you and I can do something else together! I'll find something for you to enjoy, I swear it!"

Takumi looks at her blankly. Only Sakura's expectant look makes him not snap and walk away. "Whatever."

Elise takes that as his acceptance. "Great! Oh, we'll need to find you something for your room, too! I want a homey feel in mine. What do you suggest, Sakura?"

Takumi sighs as his little sister trips over her words to the excited blonde. He feels like it's going to be a long afternoon.

;;;

Corrin – standing alone while the rest of his army shops – glances at the array of weapons. He rubs his left wrist as he thinks. It was so much easier when weapons didn't cause side effects.

A hand taps on his shoulder, causing him to startle. Before he can turn around, he hears a woman roll her words in a fake purr. "Well, hello _Corrin_."

He turns, and red eyes meet red eyes. The black haired woman smiles almost maniacally at him. Her words are a warning, even if they sound too normal coming from her lips. "I think we need to _talk_."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! (Fun fact: if you do Takumi-Leo B rank support, Takumi knows what chess is. If you do Takumi-Elise C rank support, he doesn't it's called chess.)**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Yah, everyone deals with the war differently… Corrin wants everyone to be friends; Takumi is an angry teen all the time. The 'neutral' army is in for an interesting time when the rest of the royals appear. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 _Panic_.

Absolute panic.

Corrin stands still as the woman moves back. He can barely breathe, barely think, and watches as she looks him up and down.

"Well," the woman drawls, "you haven't tried to kill yourself, so that's a great start."

 _He doesn't want to leave them._

"You're the anomaly," Corrin barks out.

If possible, the woman's smirk widens. "Is that what I'm being called now? Personally, I'd like to think I'm just a traveller."

"You're destroying the script," Corrin snaps, paling as the woman raises her eyebrows. He takes a deep breath and stands straight. "You're ruining the story."

The woman looks crazy, taunting him with a smile and wide eyes. " _Really_? So you like having your actions controlled by someone else?"

"My boss-"

"Made the script," the woman continues. Her voice changes to pouty, but she keeps smiling. "And it's your job to make sure story continues properly, _Corrin_." He flinches at his name, and the woman sticks out a hand. "I'm Zinnia, by the way. I'll tell you my Earth name if you tell me yours."

Corrin flinches again, and she lowers her hand back to her side. "I don't remember."

The woman tsks and crosses her arms, leaning back on her feet. "You want to go talk about this in a private place, _Corrin_?"

The white haired man flinches once again, getting angry. "Yes. And stop saying my name like that."

The black haired woman, Zinnia, shrugs and walks off. "Why? You're not one of the _real_ Corrin's; they're in the Smash Bros tournament right now."

Corrin walks quickly to catch up with her. "How did you-" he cuts off. "Why have you been messing with this path? You have nothing to gain. And why not before?" _Why didn't you stop all the death?_

Zinnia casts him an unimpressed look. "What do you mean 'path'? I popped in here as soon as the timeline synced up again." She grimaces slightly. "I have some people I gotta look after - completely my fault - so I've got to fix it before I head out again." She casts him a sly look, but Corrin keeps his gaze straight. "You still aren't any stronger. I mean, good for you for not cheating, but make sure you work on getting some levels before the next chapter."

He sputters. "Cheating?"

Zinnia keeps looking at him as they leave the village and enter the thick forest. "You can't see it, can you?"

"What are you talking about?" Corrin demands. She stops, and he does too, throwing his arms out and yelling into the forest. "Why are you here? What have you done to the story? And why am I supposed to bring you in?"

Zinnia just looks at him with a pitying, crazed smile. "You care about this place, or you would have grabbed me the first chance you got."

Corrin shakes in fear, panic, and anger. He can't deny it, though. "I don't want to leave them."

Zinnia's smile softens. "I know that feeling." She scoffs. "Why do you think I'm travelling? I've got people I care about. There's a world waiting for me somewhere."

Corrin pauses, arms lowering as he stares at her. "You said you had people here."

He blinks when her cheeks go a soft red. " _Yah_ … _Well_ , totally my fault. I thought that the _body_ attached to the _hand_ reaching through the portal _wanted_ to come through. So, I pulled… and, well, been trying to find a way to get them back. Then I'll be out of this world again. Until then, you'll just have to put up with me fixing problems."

"No," Corrin spits the word. "You stay out of this, and leave us alone."

Zinnia raises her eyebrows. " _Really_ now, _Corrin_? I'm going to listen to you, eh?" Her smile grows and her eyes get wide. "Let me tell you something. There is no way I'm ever taking your orders. I finished my script, and ditched out as soon as possible. I'm not going back. Don't do anything stupid, like trying to take me in. Don't let her know I'm here. And don't. Ever. Challenge me."

Corrin blinks, suddenly very pale as he looks at the woman in a new light. "You were one of us."

"Don't you remember?" Zinnia taunts with a sweet smile. "I _had_ an Earth name."

"There's no way back," Corrin stresses. "We can't go to Earth, or we're dead. Forever."

Zinnia's smile grows again. "I'm not going to Earth." She crosses her arms and raises her head to the sky. "We all had a start. What was your world, _First_?"

 _First_. He hasn't been called that title in a long time. "Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light."

Zinnia laughs loudly. "Oh, wow, you're old!" She pauses to smile. "But I guess timelines and stuff; you're probably not that old, are you?" She waves him off before he can answer. "This world is future-past in comparison to normal time. Just in case you were wondering."

Corrin deadpans. "I have no idea what that means."

Zinnia waves him off again. She blinks, and suddenly her eyes are _blue_. "I'll explain some other time. You're younger brother's on his way over here. I don't particularly feel like being shot, so a quick word of advice. Spend the rest of today training. Your older sister will be flying and will reach this forest tomorrow morning, if you want to recruit her."

She blinks, and both eyes are red again.

"What-" Corrin starts.

"See you around, Corrin," the woman taunts, throwing him a wink. "I'll run ahead and book you a spot to travel by sea tomorrow."

The leaves crunch behind him and Corrin turns to look. Takumi glares, bow lowering. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was speaking with," Corrin turns back to the woman, but she's gone. "…"

"Come on," Takumi huffs, turning and marching back towards town. "You and that woman can speak later. My sister wants to show me your Deeprealm, thing."

Corrin blinks, and wisely follows after him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"I will admit I'm impressed," Takumi says, looking around Sakura's room, "but you can't tell anyone, got it?"

Sakura giggles and sits on her bed, smiling shyly to her brother. "I'm really glad you're okay." She ducks her head when he snaps his gaze to hear. "When you were c-captured, I t-thought t-that-"

She cuts off and really starts crying. Takumi's eyes widen in horror and he rushes over to her side. "Come on, Sakura. Don't cry. Gees, I can handle myself. Just- just believe that I'll always make it back home. I wouldn't _ever_ lose to some Nohrian scum."

"Y-you can't s-say that," Sakura sniffs, hugging her brother's side. She talks into his chest. "S-some of our al-lies are Nohrian."

"I'll say whatever I please," Takumi says vehemently as he strokes her hair. "I'm here for you, not them."

Sakura clutches him tighter. "D-don't leave me, p-please."

"I won't," Takumi sighs. "But if that traitor puts you in any danger, we are leaving."

"Takumi," Sakura sighs his name. She won't fight him this yet, but she's not leaving Corrin. Not now. Not after realizing how kind-hearted of a person he is.

A knock interrupts their moment. Takumi releases his little sister and glares at the door. Sakura leans back a little to glance up. Takumi is the one to shout, "Come in!"

Felicia opens the door, smiling. She catches Takumi's glare and Sakura's red eyes, and her smile drops and eyes widen. She pulls herself up stiffly and bows. "My apologies, Lord Takumi and Lady Sakura. I'm here to tell you that lunch is ready to be served."

"T-thank you, Felicia," Sakura mumbles.

Felicia straightens and nods. She quickly exits the room, closing the door as silently as she can.

Takumi flinches when he hears a crash on the other side of the door. Sakura giggles a little. The red haired girl tells him, "You get used to Felicia."

"Does she find things to crash into often?" Takumi asks sarcastically.

Sakura giggles a bit more. "It's not just crashing…"

Takumi looks warily at his sister. He doesn't know what to say to that. Instead, he asks. "Are you okay now?"

Sakura snatches one of his hands. She nods and sheepishly looks up at him. "Can I… can I stay with you today?"

"Of course," Takumi sighs, standing. He looks over when she doesn't follow.

"Can I… stay with you tonight?"

Takumi gives her a look. "You haven't done that since you were a kid." He caves under her wide-eyed, puppy-cute look. "Sure. Why not?"

"Thank you."

;;;

Corrin looks around the dining room, glad it seems to defy physics and grow in size when he gains more members to his side. Seeing everyone is now here and eating, he decides there is no time like the present to give an announcement.

"Can I have your attention?" Corrin calls out.

Rinkah is the only one to not stop eating. Oboro looks disgusted at the woman and the carnage around her plate, but nudges her. When the white haired woman looks up, Oboro points towards Corrin. Rinkah smirks and holds something up to eat, showing she is listening. Corrin glances thankfully at Oboro. He gets a glare in return.

"Thank you," Corrin says, addressing the crowd of people. "I'll try to make this brief, and if anyone has any issues after, please come see me.

"For those of you who haven't met Lilith, she's a dragon that lives in the temple in the courtyard. It is because of her that we can travel between the Deeprealm and our world. Recently, Lilith has informed me about other Deeprealms. Where ours was originally empty, these have people. Time in these Deeprealms also travels inconsistently, like ours, to the time in our World."

Corrin takes a deep breath before continuing.

"The point of this announcement is that I am going to start going into these other Deeprealms, and I would like a handful of people to accompany me." Corrin waits until the mutters die. "If you have any problems and concerns, please come tell me. Unless stated beforehand, we will only be going into Deeprealms with bandit or Faceless to battle. Training can only help so much, and I am hoping that we can gain some more battle experience before the war heightens in our world.

"Thank you for listening to me. I will be by Lilith's temple after lunch, for those who wish to venture into another Deeprealm with me. After we return, anyone who wishes to go tomorrow evening should talk with me tonight. Have a great lunch."

With that said, Corrin walks out of the dining room, leaving the group to their thoughts.

Elise devours her lunch, and then runs after her older brother.

Takumi refuses to let Sakura go, and commands her retainers to look after her in his absence. He and his retainers leave when they are done eating. Sakura follows with hers, grabbing Takumi's hand. The prince rolls his eyes but leads her along.

Azura quietly gets up and heads towards the courtyard.

Kaze watches the blue haired woman leave. When Rinkah finishes, he follows her out of the room.

Hayato shrugs and follows the rest.

Gunter is the only one left in the dining hall by the end of lunch. He has a grim look on his face.

;;;

Corrin truly didn't expect near-everyone to follow him out. "Thank you all for coming, but a few of you will have to stay behind today. Besides myself, Lilith is only strong enough to move five others between Deeprealms."

Hayato sighs deeply and raises his hand. "I'm only here to watch. Felicia convinced me to help with dinner."

Corrin nods, throwing his smirking maid a smile.

"Sakura isn't going today," Takumi says with a hard look at her. "And neither am I."

"We're sticking with Lady Sakura," Subaki says, throwing an arm around Hana. She quickly pushes him off. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Corrin nods again, his eyes drifting to the remaining retainers. "Oboro? Hinata?"

They look to Takumi. He nods.

"I guess we'll go," Oboro mutters, looking darkly at Corrin.

"Sounds like fun!" Hinata says, smiling.

"Can I come?" Elise shouts, elbowing through the crowd. "Please, Corrin? _Please_!"

Corrin smiles softly, nodding. She squeals. "Felicia, would you mind showing Elise our collection of staffs. And a horse for her to ride."

"Of course, my Lord." Felicia turns and bows towards the blonde. "Lady Elise, if you would follow me?"

"Lead the way!" Elise smiles widely.

He looks over the group, eyes going from Azura to Kaze and Rinkah.

"Azura," Corrin says softly, eyes going back to her. "I think you should sit out today. We don't know what we will find in the Deeprealm, and it would be better for someone who was at the Bottomless Canyon to stay behind."

He can feel the confused looks being passed around him, but he only watches Azura. A smirk twitches for a split-second on her face. She is blank faced when she nods and answers him. "Of course."

Corrin wonders if she remembers Felicia and Gunter were there when they all came out of Valla.

"So, that leaves us," Rinkah says out loud. Corrin turns to look at her. "I'm in. Kaze?"

The ninja gives a low bow. "It would be my honor, Lord Corrin."

"Thank you," Corrin tells them. He turns to the crowd. "Gather what you need for a fight. We will be out there for a few hours at most. Lilith will bring us back an hour before dinner."

The group breaks, and Takumi walks up to Corrin. "My retainers better come back."

"They will," Corrin swears, looking down at his little brother "or I will die trying to get them back."

Takumi steps back at the raw honestly. He seems to make up his mind when he grits his teeth and nods. "See that you do."

Corrin finally sighs when the white haired man is gone. He can't wait for night to come, and to finally sleep.

And even better, nothing from the script to tell him what to do. Freedom is a blessing.

;;;

"Are you ready to transport us, Lilith?" Corrin asks, tightly gripping the bag of coins in hand.

Lilith nods and swirls in the air. "Place the offering on the alter and I'll be able to open the gate."

Corrin nods and holds up the bag for the small group to see. "The gate requires a small fee to pass through Deeprealms with trouble in them."

Lilith smiles to her audience. "It is possible to find the money other travellers gifted the world when you go through, so there is no waste in offering a small amount."

Hayato nods from the back of the group. He speaks up. "Is it possible to pass into Deeprealms before trouble arrives?"

"Yes," Lilith says, smiling brightly at the question. "If you enter with no plans to harm the realm, then you can pass at will. If you pass with the intent to cause harm, the Deeprealm locks itself and requires an offering to enter its dangerous lands. The lock persists until the danger has passed."

Hayato's eyebrows rise. "That's some interesting magic. Would you mind if I come to ask about it later?"

Lilith smiles brighter. "Not at all." She turns to her friend. "Lord Corrin, we do have to activate it soon."

"Of course," Corrin says, upending the bag on Lilith's alter. The dragon swirls in the air, a bell rings, and air in front of her alter distorts. It shimmers, and then takes the form of a forest in midair. Corrin turns and holds out a hand to the girl behind him. "Elise, would you like to come with me, or with someone else?"

Elise latches onto his hand. "Let's go save this Deeprealm!"

Corrin smiles and turns to remaining group. As he gets pulled in beside Elise's horse, he tells them, "I'll see you there."

The forest shimmers when he steps through, and then the group is watching the white haired prince help his sister on top of her horse.

Kaze walks up to the shimmering air and looks expectantly back at the three left to cross. Rinkah gives him a look, and then fearlessly walks past him and to the forest.

"Our turn!" Hinata says cheerfully. He pauses at the edge of the rift between Deeprealms, and then turns to his fellow retainer. "Beautiful ladies first?"

Oboro glares at him. She walks towards the shimmering air, and then pushes Hinata in. "Get in, Kaze."

Kaze nods quickly and follows her orders.

Oboro glares at the portal, and then sighs. She looks back towards Felicia and Hayato, more specifically Hayato. "Is everything usually this strange?"

Felicia stifles a giggle behind her hand. Hayato shrugs. "It's on par with the Wind Tribe."

"Right," Oboro says, not convinced. She looks back at the forest shimmering in the middle of the air. "This is going to take some time…"

She walks through, and then Lilith closes the rift.

"They, um, will be able to come back, right?" Felicia asks hesitantly.

Hayato twitches.

"Of course!" Lilith says brightly. "Lord Corrin told me when to bring them back. I'll make sure the portal opens right next to him."

Felicia sighs. "I just worry. Thank you Lilith."

"Why didn't you go?" Hayato asks, walking with Felicia as they head towards the castle.

"Someone needs to run this place," Felicia says with a bright smile. "Gunter has not been as involved with housekeeping as he used to back in the Northern Fortress. Jakob - Lord Corrin's butler - and my sister Flora - one of the Fortress' maids - and I used to run the Fortress under Gunter's orders. Since it's just me now, I need to stay here in between our travels to keep everything running."

Hayato frowns deeply. "Can't you hire anyone to help around here?"

Felicia laughs. "Lord Corrin and I have decided not to. In a few days we may have those not going to other Deeprealms have small jobs around here. Until then, we are looking for a substitution for the Capture skill. You wouldn't happen to know of any tomes that can substitute, would you Hayato?"

The man hums and looks thoughtful. "I'll look around. If I find anything, I will let you know. If you do have job rotations, can I have the first one at a staff or tome store?"

"Of course!" Felicia says brightly. "I'll fix the staff store tonight and have it ready for you tomorrow!"

"You don't need to do that!"

"Nonsense! That way you can tell me where the merchandise should go, and how you would like the store to run."

"I don't want to run the store."

"You won't run it, but since you offered first shift, I would appreciate your help to make sure it is set up properly."

Hayato looks at her in disbelief. Then he laughs. "You are _good_. I can see why this castle hasn't fallen apart yet."

Felicia blushes. "Thank you, Hayato."

"I'll help you with the store tomorrow. For now, let me show you how to make my favourite Wind Tribe dessert."

"I look forward to it!"

;;;

They split into three pairs, under strict instructions that if they run into _anything_ , they are to yell and alert the other members.

As much as Corrin would have loved to pair everyone off with their friends – or the considered Nohr/Hoshido/Neutral alliances – he pairs by skill and strengths.

Kaze and Oboro are sent to scout ahead of the rest. Kaze, because he is a ninja. Oboro, because she's got enough pent-up aggression to masterfully take down anything that may appear in her path.

Elise and Hinata are sent to follow after a few minutes. Hinata has the training of a retainer to protect Elise, and his easy-going personality means he isn't offended when asked to look after her. He's actually excited. Elise and he seem to feed off of each other's energy.

Which leaves Corrin with Rinkah.

"Is it just me, or is it strange?" Corrin wonders out loud, looking around as they walk.

The woman gives him a bland look and stays quiet.

"The forest, I mean." Corrin reaches out and brushes a fist against tree bark. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say it's just like the forests back home." He gives a self-deprecating laugh. "But then again, I've been running around forests more this last week then my entire life. I don't really have that great of a reference."

A loud shout has the two freezing, and then bursting into a run. "Faceless!"

They break into the clearing, only to pause again when Oboro, in a bloodthirsty frenzy, tears down two Faceless like they are nothing.

Kaze appears behind her to block an attack.

Rinkah grins toothily and charges in with a battle cry.

"Way to go, Hinata!" Elise cheers as the man takes down a Faceless. The two share a laugh then head towards the straggling enemies.

Corrin smirks and readies to transform.

Maybe training in the Deeprealms isn't such a bad idea.

;;;

When Lord Leo steals the report from Izumo, he shares it with only a select few. Nobody likes the report findings.

"Princess Elise is where?!"

"Isn't… Lady Camilla going after Lord Corrin to kill him?"

"If I warp you to the nearby Sea Port, will you be able to protect Elise?"

"Of course, Lord Leo!"

"Of course! The Hero of Justice would die to protect the princess!"

Arthur and Effie note he doesn't command them to bring her back.

 _Just keep her safe._

;;;

Takumi takes a moment to process their report. "…Alright. I… You know what, no. Just, do you think Corrin has any ill will with," he waves a hand angrily in the air towards Lilith's Temple, "that?"

"He's crazy," Oboro deadpans.

Hinata laughs loudly. Takumi turns his dismayed look to the male retainer.

"He seems like a nice guy," Hinata says earnestly. "Lady Elise talked fondly of him. And on the battlefield, even when he's a dragon, he's a pleasure to work with."

"He ran through a Faceless with his horns," Oboro states blankly.

"It was awesome," Hinata adds with a bright smile.

Oboro bites down her groan. "I don't think he plans any ill will. The people we saved were quite charmed by him." Her face grows darker and she mumbles things like 'the scum's not charming at all'. Takumi chooses not to respond to that.

"One of the men offered to be his paramour!" Hinata says, mirth _flooding_ his expression.

And, too bad, Takumi can't pretend he didn't hear that. "When you say 'offered to be his paramour'…?"

Hinata is most definitely laughing at Takumi. "Lady Elise helped Lord Corrin turn him down. She said this happens a lot, actually! Nohr has really lax relationship views, so they're trained to turn people down. But Corrin didn't grow up learning with the royal family, so they deal with suitors for him!"

Oboro looks so _pained_ , but Takumi is sure he's not doing much better. "Back to your report… What do you think about continuing travel to other Deeprealms? Did you find it worth your time?"

Hinata nods, but Oboro answers verbally after her own sigh. "Yes, Lord Takumi. As… _strange_ , as the whole experience was, I found it rather… _beneficial_. It would be a good training exercise, and the people of the Deeprealm were very thankful for our help."

"Big brother!" Sakura yells, drawing their attention. The princess runs up to them, eyes wide with wonder. "Felicia is setting up a w-weapons and i-items store, and sh-she needs h-help selecting w-weapons to i-import, and can you p-please h-help? You a-always know the best th-things to buy when we were i-in Hoshido. Please, big brother?"

"Sakura," Takumi sighs, looking conflicted.

Her eyes get wider and slightly misty. "Please? I'll do w-whatever you want for the r-rest of the day. And Felicia i-is really nice! Can you p-please come and h-help me pick i-items?"

He can't say no to her now.

"Oboro, Hinata," Takumi sighs and motions them forwards, "we'll need your help too."

"T-thank you," Sakura smiles. Takumi swears there are sparkles around her. She grabs his hand and gratefully squeezes. "A-and you too, O-Oboro, H-Hinata."

While Takumi and his retainers tell her it's no problem, Sakura makes an unnoticed glance towards the stables.

Subaki smiles at her, walking towards the shop were Hana waits for them.

Elise holds her thumbs up when Sakura looks her way. Then the girl ducks around the barn door to run after Subaki.

Mission, make Takumi and retainers interact with other people, _accomplished_.

;;;

Corrin stares.

He… still can't do it.

He can't go into the treehouse.

 _Too many memories. Too many conversations. Too many things that_ _didn't happen._

The treehouse is supposed to be his safe haven. Time stops when he enters. He could spend years inside and never age a day. He could sleep in there, and appear to spend no time resting to those who see him run around through the night. He could do a lot of things, when he knows his actions affect no one in that room.

He can't force himself any closer to the tree. Any good memories he had in there never actually happened. And his psyche can't handle the pain that would come if he tries to recreate them.

"Big brother!" Elise shouts.

Corrin turns, eyes widening at the blur jumping at him. He squawks as he catches his youngest sister, twirling around. "Everything alright, Elise?"

"Everything's fine," she huffs. The princess pulls him towards the fortress as soon as her feet touch ground. "Can we have a sleepover, like before? Do you have any new stories to read? And I've got a new set so we can play chess!"

"That sounds like fun," Corrin says, letting her drag him with a fond smile. "We can request pillows and blankets from Felicia."

"And build a fort!" Elise cheers. "Yes! Let's do it!"

She goes to say something else, and then snaps her mouth shut with a concerned expression. Corrin stops her, worried. "What is it?"

Elise fiddles for a second. "Is Azura really from Nohr?"

"… Her mother was Arete," Corrin says carefully, not willing to lie to her but unable to tell the full truth.

"So…" Elise purses her lips. "She's our sister, right?"

 _Not really_. "Sort of? I don't know for sure."

Elise frowns in thought. "We can ask Xander, he'd know for sure!"

"Sure," Corrin sweat-drops. "We'll… try to ask him next time we see him."

"If she is," Elise says, smiling again, "we can invite her to our sleepovers!"

 _Can we not?_ "…Did you ask Sakura and Takumi without me?"

"I asked Sakura," Elise says, pouting slightly. "She and Takumi are having their own sleepover with their retainers."

"Maybe next time, then," Corrin chuckles and muses her hair. She protests and makes faces at him. "Do you want to raid the kitchen for leftovers? Or should we search for Felicia?"

Elise pouts further. "Jakob's not here to make tea."

"I'm sure he'll show up," Corrin says with a warm smile. "You know how he is."

Elise smiles weakly and starts on the search for Felicia. "I… didn't tell Effie or Arthur I was going to find you."

Corrin makes an aborted choking noise. Her smile turns real and she laughs at his whine. "You're retainers are going to _kill_ me for kidnapping you."

"Aw, I'm sure they won't, big brother," Elise comforts him with sarcastic pat. "You'll see when you meet them. They're the best retainers in the world! They wouldn't hurt you!"

Corrin is not comforted.

"Arthur is the absolute nicest person ever! He saves kittens from trees almost every day!"

Even though the cats scratch up said retainer, or the tree branch breaks and he falls into a river.

"And Effie is super strong! She could show you how to punch a hole in the wall!"

Or punch him through a wall.

"They sound like great people," Corrin says sagely.

He knows they have good hearts.

It's just… when they find him with Elise; he doesn't want them to _rip out_ his heart.

;;;

"Um, Lady Elise?" Hinata asks cautiously.

"Hinata!" she cheers, turning from her horse to greet him. He can see the sad tint to her smile, but she seems cheerful enough. "I thought you were going with the others to the new Deeprealm!"

He laughs a little, scratching his head and lazily entering the stable. "Well, Lilith couldn't move all of us, so I offered to stay behind. What about you? You seemed really excited to go again today!"

He leans on the padlock door, watching with a small smile as she starts pouting. "Corrin told me I need to take the day off. I don't get why. I'm absolutely fine!"

"Ah," Hinata nods. "He's probably worried 'cause you used so much healing magic. I thought it was awesome! You never seemed to run out of energy!"

"Thanks!" Elise perks back up, brushing her horse and smiling under her arm at the retainer. "You were so cool, too! It was like you were dancing, and you moved so fast you blurred!"

Hinata laughs. "Nice! Oboro's usually faster than me, though."

"She was everywhere," Elise says in awe. "I would look one way, and then she would _zoom_ to the other side of the field."

Hinata's laugh is a bit more awkward this time. "Yah, she does that sometimes."

"I still don't get why I can't go," Elise pouts again. "Big brother _knows_ I can heal really, _really_ well. I never get tired! So why…?"

Hinata ponders for a little bit. "Maybe he wants you to be prepared for the trek this afternoon? Hey, is that why you're brushing the horse?"

"Yep!" Elise giggles, patting the very patient war horse. "Gunter bought her in the village, so she's all mine! We're going to practice a little, before it gets too hot."

"Do you mind if I watch?"

"Not at all!" Elise seems to light up. "Do you want to ride with us?"

"That's okay," Hinata laughs. "I'd rather watch. Maybe you can watch me practice after?"

"Yes!" Elise squeals. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

;;;

' _Your older sister will be flying and will reach this forest tomorrow morning, if you want to recruit her.'_

That was what the woman said.

The script says he's supposed to meet Camilla over the ocean.

 _Forest is a better advantage_ , is what he's convinced himself of.

Because his sister flies on a dragon.

And she's sometimes known as the Bloody Axe of Nohr.

…Maybe not much of an advantage.

But better than the open water.

"So," Corrin says to the forces he's taking into the battle. "Here's the plan."

* * *

 **A/N: There are so many characters and we haven't even recruited half of each army. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Zinnia's got to mysterious somehow, hahaha. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Camilla misses her little brother.

When they were younger, Corrin was the only one who would look at her with love she'd wish came from her mother. Xander and her never truly became brother and sister until little Corrin played with both of them. And the crown prince had too much on his plate to protect her once they were away from the isolated fortress.

Leo and Elise were her only younger siblings to survive the bids all the concubines made for power. Leo, because Xander favoured him. Elise, because her mother was one of the last concubines alive. And, though Xander doesn't remember, Camilla knows of at least one concubine's child that was killed before the eldest sister's own birth.

But Corrin, who would offer them smiles and hugs, unknowingly offered an escape from the politics that threatened their lives. He unknowingly brought the siblings together. He allowed Xander to relax, Camilla to love, Leo to care, and Elise a family.

Her mother, who was never allowed to visit the isolated prince, never ruined the one thing Camilla stayed fighting for. None of the concubines or Queen Arete were allowed near her little brother. So, he stayed perfectly innocent, away from the troubles of the castle.

She tried to make up for leaving him alone – _isolated_ – by pouring affection and staying close to him whenever she visited.

For her escape was his prison.

And she's planning to go against her father's orders by locking him far away from conflict. She wants to make sure her little, innocent brother is safe.

The woman tells herself that he'll, eventually, forgive her for slaughtering his friends and secreting him away.

So, lost in her inner thoughts and worries, she doesn't see the arrow coming from the forest until it's too late.

Good thing the arrow wasn't targeted to hit them.

Camilla twists her dragon's reins, pulling on them to maneuver by instinct alone. They roll to the side, Camilla catching sight of the arrow disappearing into light, and then abruptly level out. Camilla looks back for her passenger, but finds she's alone.

There's some screaming coming from below her.

"Oh," Camilla says, eyebrow raising as her little brother appears from the forest cover, catching Flora before she hits the ground.

"Lady Camilla?" Beruka says calmly, flying up beside her. Selena looks incredulously down at the ground from her spot behind the assassin. "Your orders?"

She looks down, smiling sadly as her brother almost gets skewered by Flora's ice. "Go after the others, but leave Corrin to me."

"You got it," Selena says, jumping off Beruka's dragon.

Beruka blankly watches at the falling redhead. "…"

Camilla laughs. "We can't let her have all the fun now can we."

She dives her dragon towards the forest floor.

;;;

Corrin takes back every moment he's said he's hated fighting in a forest, because _this was such a great idea_.

His team has every inch of the playing field covered. Scouting ahead: _great idea, thank you Kaze._ Creating cover _: Felicia, you're a dream_. Having Takumi take out the dragons: _yes, Takumi, you can go back to Sakura afterwards._

It is so _easy_ to incapacitate Camilla's army, now that they're forced to bottleneck in the forest. And with surprise on their side, Corrin could very well say it's been one of the easier fights he's ever been in.

So, of course, it's made harder by Camilla on her knees, defeated, and asking him to kill her.

Her retainers protest, and his side is oddly silent while he gets on his knees in front of her. "No."

"It's death if I go back to father," Camilla says simply, hands clenching in her lap. "I'd rather the last thing I see be you."

"So," Corrin blinks, feeling a tear go down his cheek. "You're giving your life to me?"

"I am."

"Then you're coming with us," Corrin says, standing and holding out a hand for her. She blinks, taken aback. He glances back at Beruka and Selena. "You ladies are, too. We'll protect you from Garon. And, uh," he glances at the barely conscious soldiers, "they can, too, if they want."

Corrin squawks as he's pulled down. He can hear the Hoshido's on his side drawing weapons, but he's more focused on not suffocating from his sister's hug. "You're too cute, brother." Camilla coos.

"Stupid, too," Takumi mutters.

Corrin disengages in time to see Camilla's razorblade smile aimed behind him. "Oh? Aren't you Hoshidan Prince Takumi? Do you want a hug too?"

Takumi flinches away, and ends up knocked over when Elise bursts from the back of the group, shouting, "I want one!"

"Elise!" Camilla exclaims, scooping up her little sister with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Corrin laughs and puts a hand on her back. "That's an… interesting story. Actually, everything about this is strange." He goes to help Beruka and Selena up. The assassin looks coolly at him, letting him undo her ropes but standing herself. Selena rolls her eyes and takes his hand to get up. "We've got a boat to catch, so we'll explain on the way to the next town. Someone mind helping me wake the others?"

He gets a lot of blank looks for that, but Elise is happy to start healing the downed men and women.

;;;

"You are so _cute_!" Camilla coos, cupping Sakura's cheeks. The Hoshidan princess just stares with wide eyes. "I could just eat you up, darling."

"P-please, don't," Sakura peeps.

"Hands off my sister!" Takumi growls, trying to break free of Beruka's grip.

Selena sits on top of Oboro, filing her nails. Her leg kicks out and trips Subaki. "I'd just let Lady Camilla get it out of her system."

"Will you two do something?" Oboro hisses, face promising murder.

Hana looks up from the ice tribe member she's treating to see her charge being petted by the purple haired woman. Her hand goes to her sword. "Lady Sakura, do you need assistance?"

"No!" Sakura squeaks, getting tackled away from the hold by Elise.

Hinata just laughs at all of them.

"Sakura can ride on your wyvern, right sis?" Elise says, hugging the red haired princess from behind. "She's never ridden a dragon before!"

"Well, we can't have that," Camilla coos, cocking her wrist to motion her dragon forward. "This is Rieve. He's part dragon, part wyvern, and an absolute sweetheart."

The large, black dragon snorts.

Sakura looks even more terrified when his red eyes meet hers.

"You can ride after," Camilla says to Takumi, who's still threatening them. Beruka looks bored, having switched her hold on him to a headlock.

Selena is giving tips to Subaki on how to get grass stains out of clothing, while Oboro tries to claw at them.

"Let me help you up, darling," Camilla says, easily bridal carrying the stuttering girl to the dragon. She lets the girl settle, and then sits behind her, holding the reins with one hand and Sakura to her chest with the other. "Are you ready?"

Sakura, eyes wide, looks to her angry and panicking brother. She tries to send a smile. He freaks out more. She turns her head to Camilla. "L-let's g-go."

Takumi only stops struggling when Sakura's laugher is heard from above the treeline.

He lets out a low whine when he sees them go upside down.

"Yah!" Elise cheers. "Go Sakura! Go Camilla!"

Beruka hides her amusement at the horrified looks the Hoshidan retainers wear. "Lady Camilla is one of the best fliers in Nohr."

"She dropped Flora," Subaki points out.

"She wasn't paying attention," Selena says, poking him with her nail file. "If she drops Sakura, Corrin won't forgive her."

"That makes a difference?" Takumi chokes out.

Camilla's retainers nod.

"Lady Camilla greatly values Lord Corrin's opinion of her," Beruka says blankly.

"It's why she didn't try to kill any of you," Selena says with a shrug. "And why we're not allowed to kill you now."

"Why would you kill us now?" Hinata asks, finally calming down.

Beruka and Selena give him matching deadpan looks. Selena waves her nail file in the air. "Do we look like team players to you?"

Subaki puts a hand on her head, making her kick him in the shin for messing up her hair. "Sorry, sorry! Just, please let Oboro up before _she_ decides to kill everyone."

Selena gives a long suffering sigh and takes his hand. As soon as she's up, Oboro is ten feet away with an ugly look on her face. Beruka shows she isn't restraining the Prince, and that he's actually leaning on her for support. If possible, Oboro's face goes darker and she stomps away and into the forest to destroy something.

Corrin returns from helping the defeated army, watching Oboro leave. He turns to everyone –is deeply disturbed by Takumi leaning on _Beruka_ of all people – and asks, "What did I miss?"

;;;

"Lady Sakura!"

Sakura looks wide eyed at her retainer running towards her. "Subaki? Is s-something w-wrong?"

"Nothing, my lady," he says, straightening and sending her a slight smile. "I wanted to ask if you would like to ride the rest of the way to the docks with me."

Sakura smile looks somewhat shy, but is actually a bit fearful and sad. "Um… A-are you s-sure, Subaki? I k-know you r-rather… don't like p-passengers."

"It would be my honour," Subaki says with head tilt.

"…If you're s-sure…"

"Great!" Subaki cheers, walking towards his Pegasus. "Just make sure to hold on to me, and I'll give you the best flight of your life!"

Sakura giggles and follows behind her retainer. She has to ask. "This i-isn't because o-of Camilla, i-is it?"

"N-no!" Subaki denies, shoulders squaring in his march. "I just thought you'd might like to rest and watch the world beneath us!"

"…If it is, you d-don't h-have to w-worry. A d-dragon is m-much different f-from P-Pegasus."

"It isn't my lady!"

"Hehe, a-alright Subaki."

;;;

"And you remember Lilith, Corrin's maid?" Elise says excitedly to Camilla. "She's a dragon! Well, she doesn't really look like a dragon. More like a fish or squirrel. But she can make portals! And it's so cool! We can go to other Deeprealms and it's like whole other worlds, but they don't feel different from ours, you know? I thought it might be different, but it's not!"

"Mhmm," Camilla hums half-heartedly.

Takumi ignores them when her questioning gaze moves to him. He's struggling not to smile, but he completely understands.

How do you explain the Deeprealms to someone who's never been?

Takumi has new respect for the others who held off telling him much. It sounds way too unbelievable, and – considering he's following Corrin around blindly – that's saying something. Doesn't mean he's going to assist Camilla by giving her an out of the conversation. Actually, he's having fun watching Elise purposefully dramatize everything. Making the Deeprealms sound so unbelievable that Camilla will take her mind off her problems to worry about her sister's mental health, or encourage her daydreams.

"And Corrin transformed into a dragon – it was really cool sis, he looks like a giant deer but is _super_ friendlier – and fended off Faceless by wrestling them with his horns!"

Well, from what he's heard, she's not _wrong_.

;;;

"Hey, you with the sword and cute sandals!"

Hana blinks and looks down at her feet. Then to the red haired, Nohrian retainer marching up to her. "Can I _help_ you?"

"These Deeprealm things, is it true?" Selena demands.

Hana purses her lips uncomfortably. "…Yes."

Selena blinks. Nods. Uncrosses her arms and holds out a hand. "I'm Selena, and that's Beruka."

Hana takes her hand, glancing over the redhead's shoulder to see the other retainer. Beruka seems to radiate boredom and _come-closer-and-die_ vibes. Hana squares her shoulders and shakes. "Hana."

Selena crosses her arms again. "I wasn't lying, I love your sandals."

"Thanks?" Hana says, uncomfortable. "You should talk to Oboro. Her parents ran a kimono shop before their death."

If Selena also notices Beruka stiffen, she says nothing about it. Just nods and smiles sharply. "I will later. Right now, we want to get to know you."

Hana can't see an out, and silently curses Subaki for taking their charge off the ground. "As long as I get to ask questions too."

Selena looks almost excited. "Oh, I like you."

Somehow, Hana isn't comforted.

;;;

"Leo did what?" Camilla inhales sharply.

Takumi actually has a smile. "I'm liking this story more and more."

"Well," Elise protests, "he didn't _know_ I was there."

"But then he didn't come back?" Camilla's hand inches towards her axe.

"He only made one warp book," Elise tries to defend him.

Takumi laughs.

Camilla frowns at the prince, and then at her sister. "The point is, he didn't tell anyone he left you with Corrin, accident or not. I know we're all on good terms now, but I could have been sent to kill you because of your actions, Elise."

Takumi stops laughing, staring with wide eyes. "You're serious."

"That's probably the best thing he could have done!" Elise says, pouting. "Corrin and I decided to claim Corrin kidnapped me, that way no one can execute me for leaving the castle!"

"You're actually serious."

"Of course," Camilla looks at him sadly. "In Nohr, a traitor's punishment is death, and it's the one law that our father is _never_ lenient with."

"Huh," Takumi says, glancing at Corrin chatting with Felicia and Flora out of the corner of his eye. "That… makes too much sense."

;;;

"Take care, Flora," Corrin says, releasing the blue haired maid.

Felicia is a mess, tears not ending as she hugs her sister. "You better come back, you hear? I won't forgive you like Lord Corrin will if you don't!"

"What?" he asks and the two girls laugh. "Come on, I'm not that bad."

"You really are, my lord" Flora says with a bittersweet smile. "Make sure he doesn't die from trusting too much, please Felicia? He's rather too delicate for this world."

"I will," Felicia says, releasing her sister. "Take care of yourself, and say hello to father from me, please."

"Take care, sister," Flora says, waving and stepping onto the boat's plank. "My lord."

"Good luck, Flora."

And prince and maid watch until the ship carrying the members of the ice tribe is out of sight.

"I better go find the boat," Corrin says weakly. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Felicia chokes out, smiling. "Go, shoo! I'll be with Kaze if you need me."

Corrin nods and waits until the crowd's swallowed her before going off in search of dark hair and red eyes.

;;;

"Takumi!" Elise shouts, waving him over. The Hoshidan prince grumbles, but moves towards the blonde. Oboro looks disdainfully confused. Hinata is beaming as he follows. "Takumi! Come take a look at these!"

"What are you doing without protection?" Takumi snaps, not glancing at the items in her arms.

Elise smiles widely, practically bouncing in her excitement. "Look, I got you these books! You can read them when Sakura and I play chess!"

"Don't ignore me," Takumi hisses, shoulders hunching and expression flickering to interest, and then back to serious. "Elise, you can't go around without protection. Why aren't you with Sakura, or _your sister_?" He sneers. It quickly changes to surprise when she practically shoves the books in his arms.

"Sakura's in the tea shop," Elise says, still smiling. She watches, giddy, as he looks through the books, "and Camilla went to order more supplies. Well? Do you like them?"

Takumi's face blanks in true shock. He wants to tell her he does. Books on Nohrian culture, strategy, and any topic he's wanted to read but could never get his hands on. "I-" He wants to say thank you. "Uh-" But one nice gesture doesn't make up for the years of pain Nohrians have caused him. And it's _hard_ to look past the prejudice. "I-"

He shoves the books back into her arms, shaking his head angrily. "Keep your books. I don't want them. Oboro, with me. Hinata, makes sure she doesn't get kidnapped."

"Wha-" Oboro starts.

Hinata stops her with a forced, cheery, "yes Lord Takumi!"

Takumi storms past Elise, barely side-stepping when he stumbles at her heartbroken gaze. Then he sees her purse her lips in anger as he straightens and marches away. He thinks it's good. He doesn't want her to like him.

Hinata is the only one to see her eyes sparkle with a wet sheen. "Would you allow me to hold your books, Lady Elise?"

"Thank you, Hinata," Elise sniffs, holding out the books. He gladly takes them and she discretely wipes her eyes. "You can read them too, if you want!"

He laughs sheepishly. "These aren't really my preferred reading material."

Elise straightens with a wide smile. "Then let's get you something you'd like!"

"Uh- Lady Elise! Please, wait up!"

;;;

"Do you think we missed her?" the blond says, scratching his chin.

Ellie casts a sharp look around the pier. "She's here."

"How do you know?"

She points.

"Isn't that-?"

"Yep."

"I thought he was dead!"

"Same here. Guess even death wouldn't take the old man."

"Should we go-"

"Do you _want_ Gunter to skewer you?"

"Good point. Check the other side first?"

"You bet'cha."

;;;

"Your ship leaves at five o'clock."

Corrin stumbles. He looks over his shoulder, stopping and gaping at the woman with red eyes.

Zinnia just keeps that crazy smile on her face. "Well? You hear me?"

"Yah," Corrin coughs and nods. "Yes. I heard you."

There is a lingering silence. The woman opens and closes her mouth a few times. Finally, she shakes her head and leans back on the crate she's sitting on. "So, do you know anyone who can use ice magic?"

"Yes?" Corrin says, grabbing a seat on the crate across from her.

"Good," Zinnia nods shortly. Her fingers dig into the crate. "You were supposed to battle Camilla over the water."

"That's what the script said," Corrin replies. "Thanks, for the tip about the forest."

Her smile softens before its back to crazy. "No problem, _First_. Did the script tell you about your Camilla-fight battlefield?"

"Um…?" Corrin raises his eyebrows.

She laughs and her hands relax. "Your blue maid froze the ocean. Which is actually a good thing. Apparently there was going to be this invisible guy popping out of a whirlpool, and trying to kill all the Hoshido siblings. And your blue haired dancer. Mainly the dancer, though."

A low whine leaves Corrin's throat. "Like Birthrights."

Zinnia looks curiously at him. "Excuse me?"

"The first path?" Corrin tries again. When she still looks at him oddly, he elaborates. "You know, where I choose Hoshido instead of going solo?"

"…You actually have a choice on where to go?" the woman asks quietly.

"Not really," Corrin sighs harshly. "I have to go through all the options. Three paths, three different ways to finish. This is my final one, and then Corrin will probably come back and take over once I reach the end."

He doesn't expect her to break into giggles. That's why he almost falls off the crate when she does.

"No wonder it's so easy to change things," Zinnia wheezes in between giggles. "She didn't take out a chunk of a world. _She took out a whole timeline_."

Corrin doesn't know whether to run or not. Nobody else seems bothered by the woman on the docks, laughing so hard she can't breathe. "Please, just, tell me nothing's going wrong."

Zinnia waves at him, her laugher cutting out suddenly but crazy smile never faltering. "Nothing's wrong. Well, not for you. Hey, have you ever heard of the Terminal War?"

"...Vaguely," Corrin says slowly. He blanches when her gaze suddenly goes dark. "What's wrong _now_?"

"I'm trying to go back in time," Zinnia says like she's commenting on the weather. Like _there's nothing wrong with casual time travel_. "The fact that you've heard of it means I've gone forwards. It's a good thing I'm backtracking to Awakening when you're done. _They_ at least have multiple portals to the past."

"Nothing you're saying makes sense," Corrin tells her. "Is there a point to this, _First_ , or do you just like talking out loud?"

Her face twists into something dangerous. She hiccups. Then giggles and relaxes. "That's a no for both. But, I've got to tell you, Corrin," she throws her arms out as she hops off the crate, "you're inside a _timeline_. If you want to stay and die for good, you can. You have the ability. It's why she chose you. Why she chose _any_ of us."

His mouth is dry as he tries to come up with something to say. He settles for, "You're crazy."

She nods knowingly, tapping her head. "Two sets of memories do that. Now, anything you want to ask before I skip across the country? Recruits? Deaths? Valla?"

He sucks in a harsh breath. Waits. Zinnia looks vaguely amused. He has to ask, "How are you not dead?"

"Wh _at_?" Zinnia chuckles a little.

"We can't talk about it," Corrin hisses. "The curse kills whoever mentions _that_ place once leaving it."

Now she looks honestly surprised. And Confused. Her eyes turn blue, and she gazes him up and down. "Who told you that?"

"Azura," Corrin says, standing stiffly. When Zinnia still looks confused, he elaborates. "Blue haired dancer."

"Oh," Zinnia's eyes widen in understanding. Her irises turn red again. "Well, duh. That's because she can't talk about it without dying."

Corrin makes a wringing motion. She takes it as a cue to continue.

"She's got the curse on her. It says it's been around since she was, like, a couple years old?" Zinnia shrugs like she's not turning his world on its head. "You don't have it. I only know of it because I kept the people I pulled through from getting cursed before getting them out of Valla. I sort of… destroyed the guy that tried to curse us with it. Whoops."

"Whoops," Corrin says weakly, swaying on the spot. " _Who_ are you?"

She goes to answer, but is cut off by someone yelling, "Zinnia!"

Her eyes widen, a relieved smile crossing her face. She turns to the sound, waving. "Over here!"

Corrin can't stop gaping as Selena breaks through the crowd and grabs the red eyed woman. "We need to talk."

Corrin chokes out, "Selena-"

The redhead cuts him a look, stopping his protest. "Sorry, Lord Corrin, but I need this woman for a few minutes."

"Probably a good idea," Zinnia agrees. She waves at Corrin, letting herself get dragged away. "Remember: five o'clock! And ice the whirlpool!"

Corrin shudders, staring blankly at the ground. He's trying to process everything, but nothing wants to stick in his head.

"Big brother!"

Corrin turns to see Elise running up to him. He goes to call out, but pauses at the sight of two, insanely strong people behind her.

"Who are they?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

Elise smiles widely and introduces her retainers. Arthur gives a dramatic handshake, while Ellie just about breaks Corrin's wrist.

And, of all the things whirling in his head, Corrin wonders how he could ever stand not living with these people.

His very dysfunctional family.

' _If you want to stay and die for good, you can.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I was hoping to get this out for the year anniversary of this story but better late than never. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a great June**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Felicia," Corrin says, his tone like he's commenting on the weather. "Would you mind?"

"Of course, Lord Corrin!" Felicia chirps, stepping up to the boat's railing.

The part of the ocean they pass makes a beautiful ice sculpture. Felicia's truly outdone herself. No one would have ever guessed that a whirlpool had been about to start where the ice dips.

Corrin keeps his eyes on the ice until the ship's well and truly passed it. "Thank you. That was amazing, Felicia."

She giggles and rests against the railing beside him. "Of course, Lord Corrin. I aim to please."

He smiles and nudges her. She rests her head on his shoulder.

It's the calm before the storm, and he's going to relax for the most of it.

;;;

"How can you stand it?" Oboro says, scowling down at the people on deck.

From beside her, Hinata looks over with wide, curious eyes. "Stand what?"

"Them." Oboro motions to the Nohrians with a loathing that could poison. "Lord Takumi ordered you to look after the youngest Nohrian princess. We're teamed up with Nohrians, when just days ago we were killing _them_. They've been trying to kill _us_. I don't understand how you can keep being so _happy_."

Hinata tilts his head in concern and confusion. "Um, well, it helps that Lady Elise hasn't tried to kill us? I don't think she's ever even attacked one of us before. And she healed us, _a lot_ , during that Deeprealm training."

"So there's _one_ decent Nohrian," Oboro says begrudgingly. "And there probably are a few others out there, but we've been at war for years. That kind of history doesn't just _go away_. The _Bloody Axe_ and her retainers joined our group. They've _slaughtered_ our people on the battlefield."

"…I know how you feel," Hinata admits quietly. Oboro huffs, but he nudges her to look at him. "No one is expecting everyone to forgive and forget like that. Not even Cuckoo Corrin." She laughs, which was his goal. Oboro turns around to give him her full attention. "I don't think they're having it any easier, though. _We've_ killed Nohrians. It's _war_. It's why I started getting to know Elise first. She's as innocent as a Nohrian is going to get. And, maybe one day I'll be ready to befriend the bloodthirsty Nohrians without wanting some vengeance."

Oboro processes it for a few minutes. Then she groans and growls, turning back to watch the train wreak that is the princesses and retainers trying to have a tea party. "Why do you have to _reason_ everything?"

Hinata laughs, watching with her. "I'm just glad you talk to me."

"I'm not going to talk with _them_ about my _feelings_."

"Would dare suggest it."

;;;

"Hm?" Hana tilts her head to look through the racks of supplies. "Is that you, Felicia?"

Felicia lets out a hum and brushes off her dress. "Oh. Hello, Hana."

"What's the matter?" Hana asks quickly, eyes darting around looking for damage. Felicia makes a confused noise, and she focuses back on the maid. "You don't look all that happy."

Felicia makes an aborted shrug motion. "Thank you for your concern. I… um… was just thinking about something. Had me worrying is all."

"Ahh," Hana nods, hands relaxing off of her sword. "That makes sense. Normally you only look like that after you've dropped something."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Felicia huffs.

"Nothing!" Hana laughs, glad to see the woman smiling again. "Anyways, what's bothering you?"

And… the smile's gone. Hana resists the urge to fidget as she waits for the abnormally quiet Felicia to collect her thoughts. "I guess... um… I'm just worried I've forgotten how to act around those with higher status then me."

"Oh?" Hana rocks back on her feet, surprised. "Why would you think that?"

Felicia flushes and fiddles with her hands. "Well, normally I spend time looking after Lord Corrin, and he's always insisting we're to be as informal as comfortable around him. But, with four of his siblings here, I'm worried about offending someone. Or spilling drinks on people. Or dropping dinner." Her face collapses in a heartbreaking frown.

"Do not worry about any of that, Felicia," Hana says confidently. She pats the woman as she goes to grab the teabags she came for. "I understand how hard it can be, trying to find a line between retainer and friend. Lady Sakura… I am honored to call her both my best friend and liege. But, I do not normally talk with the other Lords and Ladies outside of battle, for fear of being too informal."

"Oh," Felicia says quietly, helping Hana gather supplies. Hana sneakily takes the tea set and gives the maid sweets and such to carry. "You're usually so confident and fluent, I never would have guessed."

"The same goes for you," Hana says, wincing when she thinks about the broken plates from last night's dinner. "Maybe we can try to approach this problem together?"

Felicia looks at her with so much awe and hope, Hana can _feel_ herself puff up and smile in response.

"I would like that very much," Felicia admits.

"We can start with the tea party," Hana says, taking note of the uncertain flicker on the pinkette's face. "The three Ladies and their retainers are there. I do not know about… uh… Lady Camilla's retainers, but Arthur seems very polite. And Subaki was born to a well-known family in Hoshido. I'll try getting to know the Nohrian traditions, and you try getting Subaki to teach you some formal, Hoshian customs."

"Thank you!" Felicia cries, looking relieved. She mutters something about ' _hope it's better than the Lords' war meeting_ ', but Hana isn't sure she caught it correctly. "I must give these calming teas to Rinkah and Kaze, but then I will come straight there. Shall we meet up later?"

"Let's do it."

;;;

"Azura?"

Her grip on the rail tightens minutely. She looks over her shoulder, smiling softly. "Hello Hayato."

"Hi," he says, coming up to her. He doesn't pick up on her angling away as she looks out over the ocean. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Do you mean at the tea party?" Azura asks breezily. He nods. "They are holding it for the royal ladies and I am not one."

"Um…" Hayato looks over with surprise. "I'm pretty sure you are. Sakura invited you, didn't she? And weren't you Nohrian royalty before? I'm sure I heard Camilla say something about that."

Azura takes a deep breath. "Be as it may, I am not truly sisters with them. I grew up in Hoshido; there only as exchange for Corrin being taken to Nohr."

Hayato looks confused, not that Azura is paying attention to anything but his words. "I'm sure the Nohrian sisters would love to get to know you over tea. And I've heard stories of the five Hoshido siblings travelling to festivals. I am positive Sakura sees you as a sister."

"I would rather not talk about it," Azura says breezily. She pushes off the railing and walks away before her words register. "Good evening, Hayato."

"Wait!" Hayato calls, but she's already gone. "What was that all about?"

;;;

"Will you be fine sharing?"

"Of course, Corrin," Camilla coos. "Elise and I have done it before."

"Alright," Corrin huffs and stands nervously at the ship's door. "Okay. See you in the morning."

Elise runs up and tackles his middle. Corrin laughs and hugs her back. "Have a good night, big brother!"

"Good night, Elise," Corrin says, holding her tight. Not wanting to let go. Not wanting the peace to break.

But he does let go. Time moves on, no matter how much he wishes for a pause.

There are things to do.

"Camilla," Corrin says, opening his arms wide.

"Darling," Camilla coos, crushing Corrin against her. She laughs as he squawks. "Go, get some rest. We'll be fine."

Corrin nods and bids her goodnight. He closes the door softly, sighing a little and turning to face his older sister's retainers.

"Beruka?" Selena says, arms crossed and gazing at him like he's a piece of meat she's not sure she wants to buy. "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Don't kill him," Beruka simply says, melding into the shadows behind the redhead.

"Walk with me, Lord Corrin," Selena says, striding past him.

And he follows. Because today's turned his head upside-down, but Camilla taught him to never disobey a woman he trusts. And he trusts his family's retainers, more than he trusts himself sometimes.

Selena shuts the door to an empty room after he's in. He sits down on a crate, carefully taking the thing she thrusts out at him.

"Here," Selena practically lets it drop on him. "Zinnia says Kaze can use this until you have someone with a capture skill. And that she's sorry she messed up you recruiting Orochi."

"Wait, what?" Corrin blinks, gaze going between the list of instructions and the redhead. "What's this about Orochi?"

"We're supposed to have a lot more Hoshians on our side," Selena says, rolling her eyes. "She didn't say much; just that not having a person called Mozu meant we wouldn't get a few people until later."

"Oh my gosh," Corrin puts his head in his hands. "Can you please explain everything you know about the woman, Selena? I am… _confused_ and I don't know what to do."

Selena barks a laugh and sits opposite him. "I completely understand. I was just as confused when I met her." An uncertain look crosses her face. "What do you know?"

"Were you the one she pulled through the portal?" Corrin asks.

"No," Selena cackles loudly. "I'm not crazy enough to stick a hand through a portal. I jumped in after she pulled them."

"Right," Corrin says blandly. "Not crazy."

Selena smiles cheekily. "Don't worry, Lord Corrin. That has nothing to do with you. I do know she's trying to help." Her face goes strangely sad and wistful. "Like we told her, we aren't leaving until all loose ends are tied up."

"So, you're staying?" Corrin asks, oddly hopeful. She raises an eyebrow. "You're not leaving?"

Her gaze is calculating. "We're staying until the war is over."

"Camilla will miss you," Corrin says, pleading. "I will miss you. So will Beruka."

Selena's smile is sharp. "There's a lot more people missing us right now."

"Until the war's over," Corrin says sadly. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you three?"

Selena straightens, eyes narrowing. "No. How'd you know?"

Corrin smiles dryly. "You're not the only one's dealing with time travelling crazy women."

Selena stares. Slowly shakes her head. "You'll have to tell me that story another time. I'm going to sleep."

"Wait!" Corrin stands up and looks frantic. "Please, is there anything else you can tell me?"

Selena shrugs. "I'm not best friends with the woman. Honestly, I don't care to know what she rambles about. Try asking the others, assuming you _truly_ know who they are."

Corrin sighs at the barb. "Fair enough. Have a good night, Selena. Pleasant dreams."

She snorts and walks out of the room. Corrin sinks back onto the crate. He reads over the sheet of paper like a lifeline. He finds himself chuckling at the slang from Earth. It's a once-per-battle use, but it's better than nothing. He's glad they got the jail up and running.

Corrin nods to himself and goes to his room on the boat, ready to see what's on the script. He realizes he doesn't even want to know what may – _and_ _it's_ may _now, not a_ for sure – be forced on him tomorrow when they reach land. He just wants to know who he's going to see.

What friends - people who don't know him - will join his team?

It's sad, but it's great.

;;;

"Will you need help re-dying this piece, Elise?" Camilla asks, holding out the strand of purple hair.

Elise giggles, careful not to shake her head. "Nope! This dye is supposed to last really long! This way we can match for a long, long time!"

Camilla smiles sweetly and goes back to braiding the blonde's hair. "You're so sweet, dear. Tilt you head down a bit, please."

Elise follows instructions, humming to fill in the silence. Camilla finishes the first row before the youngest speaks again. "Big sis?"

"Yes, dear?" Camilla hums, starting a new braid.

"…Do you think we can be a family again?"

To her credit, Camilla's fingers don't pause. She does have to redo the loop. "I think we can. If anyone can convince Xander to come to our side, it's Corrin."

"And Leo?"

Camilla laughs. "Our softie brother will come as soon as he sees us."

"Really?" Elise straightens, excited. Camilla tsks and gets her to bow her head again. "Do you think Leo would come that easy?"

No. "Of course," Camilla coos, undoing the knots. "He may choose to stay with Xander, just to give our brother support. As soon as Xander comes over, Leo won't hesitate to follow."

Elise giggles. "That's really nice of him. I guess we were kind of mean leaving him."

"When Xander hears father's orders, he won't hold it against us," Camilla says softly. "The order for my death will certainly have been sent out. If your retainers are correct, Leo won't be able to stop every report that mentions you." _And maybe Xander will finally come to realize father is too far gone when he orders Elise's death_.

"I hope Xander isn't too mad…" Elise says sadly, wringing her hands together. "But, maybe it will work out! The last time he got mad, Effie ended up becoming my retainer!"

Camilla chuckles and smooths out her sister's hair. "It's probably good you don't tell him you continued selling flowers."

"Oh," Elise shifts, eyes wide. "I hope Cassita is alright without me visiting."

"I'm sure she's fine," Camilla sooths. "We'll make sure to visit once this is all over."

"…Do you really think big brother can end the war?"

"If anyone can, it's bound to be Corrin."

;;;

Beruka is on the upper deck, tucked in the corner that allows full view of the ship deck below. The shadows hide her from the moonlight, and the waves hide the sounds of sharpening weapons. She is never truly relaxed, but this comes close.

Of course, it changes when the young Hoshido prince bursts through the nearby door. He crashes into the railing, breathing heavy and eyes glazed. He makes a pained sound, hands tightening on the rail, still unseeing to the open deck.

Beruka silently tsks at his lack of spatial awareness. She relaxes her grip on her weapons, sliding a few away and going back to sharpening the one.

It's strange, watching the young prince. Eventually, he blinks away the fog over his gaze. A few more minutes, and his breathing goes back to normal. Finally, he straightens, tilting his head up to the sky.

Beruka is more amused then she thought she'd be. Coping mechanisms. By the pyjamas, he must have been asleep. Nightmare, she's sure. Still, doesn't excuse those retainers letting him go on deck alone. She knows every other Hoshido citizen is asleep on this boat. Disappointment. She expected better.

In a few hours, Selena will wake Lady Elise's retainers, and Arthur will switch with Beruka.

Teamwork will not be easy with these Hoshidians. Tonight adds to her proof.

The assassin watches as he turns. Raises an eyebrow when he finally notices her.

"What are you doing here?" Prince Takumi asks, frazzled.

"I am on watch," Beruka says shortly.

"On-" he cuts off and shakes his head angrily. "We are at sea. There is nothing here to harm us."

Her eyebrow goes down. Beruka is as unimpressed as it comes. The silence stretches.

"Nightmare," Takumi coughs out, turning back to the railing. "I had a nightmare."

When she doesn't say anything, he sneaks a glance. She flicks up an eyebrow again, giving a particularly slow run across her dagger. Sadly, it doesn't intimidate him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Takumi says, sharply turning back to watch the front of the boat.

Beruka scoffs silently. Does he expect her to care?

Apparently, because he turns back and looks angry at her. "I don't trust you Nohrian scum not to slit my throat while I sleep."

Her lips tilt up; another long run down the dagger. He gulps, but she's a smidge impressed. At least the prince has some caution, and enough gall to say that to a trained assassin.

"Lady Camilla does not wish any of you dead, so we will not kill you," Beruka says simply.

Takumi glares. "We stopped you from killing us in the forest. That's proof enough that you won't manage to kill us."

Beruka smiles. He shudders. "Maybe so. Would you care to test it again?"

Takumi frowns thoughtfully. "No. I don't think we should."

Beruka nods slightly. "Alright."

The silence stretches again. Beruka wonders if there is something wrong with the prince as he starts to relax again. Eventually, he nods and bids her goodnight.

She nods, watching him go before dismissing the entire confrontation. She continues sharpening her weapons, and protecting the royalty below deck.

Maybe she can get Selena to convince the Hoshidian retainers to take a turn guarding.

;;;

Corrin doesn't realize what's itching at his mind at first. He wakes up groggily, hums as he gets ready for the day; and pauses before he leaves.

He hums a few lines again.

He's got a song stuck in his head.

 _An Earth song_.

After all these years, he didn't even realize he could _remember_ Earth songs.

He hums it a few more times until the words come back to him.

"I'm on a boat," he whispers under his breath. His smile widens and he bobs his head to an invisible beat. "I'm on a boat. Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin' on a boat."

He really shouldn't be so proud he remembers.

"I'm on a boat."

He should really stop.

"I'm on a boat."

But he isn't going to.

"Take a good hard look at the motherf'en boat."

;;;

Felicia is the first to ask. "Lord Corrin? Is there a reason you're saying you're on a boat?"

Corrin smiles at her. "It's a song I once heard. It's stuck in my head, so I thought I'd sing it out."

Felicia tries to remember if she's heard the song. No luck. "Well… alright."

;;;

"Corrin, darling," Camilla starts, confused. "Are you really that excited about being on a boat?"

Corrin pauses. He lies. "This is my first time at sea, so I guess I am pretty excited."

He doesn't notice the guilty expression she wears as he goes back to humming.

;;;

"Lord Corrin," Gunter says. "I'm glad you're excited to be on a boat, but if you swear again I will make you run laps until you can't breathe."

Corrin gulps and nods quickly. "Alright, Gunter. I'll just being going, bye."

;;;

"That doesn't seem like a good song," Elise says, nose crinkling.

"It's not what we're used to, that's for sure," Corrin says with a small laugh.

"D-does the s-song only ever r-repeat 'I'm on a b-boat'?" Sakura asks.

"Um, no," Corrin blushes, embarrassed. "That's just the chorus. I can't remember the rest."

"Oh," Sakura purses her lips.

"Is the rest of the song more melodic?" Elise asks.

Corrin pauses, opens and closes his mouth, and settles with, "Not in the way you're thinking."

;;;

Azura takes one look at Corrin, singing at the bow with his arms out, and walks away.

"I'm on a boat," she mutters. Then nods. She is most definitely the better singer.

;;;

"Say that one more time," Takumi growls, "and you won't be on a boat anymore."

Corrin wisely stops.

;;;

"You know," Hana starts, "as foreboding as that dark cloud over Cyrkensia is, I'm glad to be getting off this boat."

"Same," Selena says, Beruka nodding behind her. "It's terrible conditions for patrolling. And the salt water does nothing for my hair."

Hana and Oboro give her long looks. Oboro's face darkens. "I'll be glad when we get back to the Deeprealm."

"That way Lord Corrin is too busy to annoy everyone," Hana adds.

"I'm going on the first available realm-patrol," Oboro poses this as a no-argument demand.

"You can't solve all your problems with fighting," Subaki says.

" _Watch me_ ," Oboro and Effie say together. They turn and share dark looks.

"I'm sure the, er, people of those Deeprealms would be excited to have such formable women fighting to defend them," Arthur says.

Hinata laughs and pats him on the back. "Don't worry; we'll get you introduced to the Deeprealms soon. Then it will make sense."

"It never makes sense," Oboro grumbles.

"Then we shall eliminate the problems," Beruka says blankly. "We must not allow confusion from these Deeprealms to fracture us."

Selena smirks at the hesitant, and slightly accepting, looks aimed towards her partner. "I'm going to go prepare for landing."

Beruka raises an eyebrow and nods. "I shall report back before docking."

Beruka whistles loudly, and the Hoshidian retainers startle. Effie rolls her eyes when the assassin hops on the rail. Hana and Subaki shout and reach forwards when Beruka jumps off the boat.

"You guys are cute," Selena laughs, walking away.

Oboro gives a low groan as Beruka rides her dragon towards the smoke cloud.

* * *

 **A/N: (The song Corrin sings is: I'm on a Boat by The Lonely Island ft. T-Pain.) Fates has such a large cast… Anyone excited for Three Houses?**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Somehow Takumi is having normal angst levels… Maybe Nohr's level of crazy will change that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


End file.
